


白城打车，你值得拥有

by Ppyer



Category: Lord of the Ring - Fandom, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppyer/pseuds/Ppyer
Summary: 打个车的过程，他们就搞在一起了





	1. Chapter 1

阿拉贡看到路边站着两个金色头发的年轻人。现在烈日当空，街上差不多空无一人，这两个人便格外显眼，阿拉贡几乎立刻就确定这两个人就是打车的那两个顾客。更何况，他从“白城打车”的软件上看到了顾客的名字：哈尔迪尔，这很明显是昆第名字，而这两个人的长相就很昆第。白城的昆第人可并不多。  
他靠近路边停下车，摇下车窗，示意他们上车。  
那个个子稍微高一点也更壮实的人上前去拉开后面的车门，而他的同伴则看起来一脸惊讶，好像完全没有上车的打算。阿拉贡听到他用辛达语问道：“你打车找了一辆哈苏风？！”1*阿拉贡有点发窘，他抬手理了理自己的头发。这不是他第一次听到人们表示惊讶了。他在“白城打车”上注册的时候用的就是这辆养父赠送的豪车哈苏风，据说这原本是他父亲的，他成年的时候继承了很多东西，这辆车就是其中之一。说实话，他更喜欢自己的那辆老布里哥，那部车子才真的是他的老朋友。但是……如果他用一辆哈苏风载客，他得到的酬劳会高得多，那么何乐而不为呢？  
而那个高个子已经上了车，所以他也就犹豫着去拉开车门。阿拉贡想要向他确认一下自己确实就是那个司机，于是用标准的辛达语发音问道：“哈尔迪尔？”并且探身为他打开了车门。说实话，他的辛达语发音一下非常标准，就算学校里外语系专门修习辛达语的学生都难以与他匹敌。那个年轻人扬了扬眉毛，回答道：“谢谢。”随机上车坐在了副驾的位置上。  
阿拉贡发动了车子。说起来，他真的很好看。虽然众所周知昆第人颜值普遍很高，这个人在昆第人中也算很出众了。  
后座上的那个笑道：“怎么忽然说辛达语？”然后又向阿拉贡确认了一遍：“是去邮局的那一单对吗？”阿拉贡点点头。  
副驾上的那个先是一言不发，过了一会儿才侧过头向后看，轻声责怪他的伙伴：“我说，你可以叫一辆普通车子的，你就不考虑价钱吗？”  
他的同伴发出响亮的笑声：“天哪莱戈拉斯你是认真的吗？怎么着，你是没钱了？我觉得这车还成。话说你非要这么小声说话？我猜我们随便聊也没什么问题。你自己不是也有一辆哈苏风？”所以他叫莱戈拉斯，那么后面那个人就是哈尔迪尔了，或者至少他在“白城打车”上用的是这个名字。  
那个叫莱戈拉斯的年轻人好像有点不满，但是说话的声音仍然压低，好像觉得车内是公共场合不能大声喧哗似的：“那是希优德2*送我的。我现在身上倒是还有几个子儿，可是我还要给父亲带点东西回去呢。”  
“那你随便搞点什么不就行了？他自己都说过了，让你在这边自己玩得开心就成了，不用给他带东西。要我说，你给他买的东西他八成用不着。再说了，只要是你送给他的，他一定都高兴得很。”  
“那我总也得想想。带点有纪念意义的，最好也有使用价值，也不能太贵。”  
“我的天，那您可自个儿想去吧，我没招儿了。”  
阿拉贡就在这时候插进话来：“要我说，白城的皮带算是不错啦，是挺有名的特产，有几家有名的老店，就算定制刻字也不会多贵。”  
他用眼角的余光看到莱戈拉斯仍然一动不动，而后座的哈尔迪尔惊讶地叫到：“你不是昆第吧？我没看出来？”  
阿拉贡笑了：“我在瑞文戴尔长大，我的养父是瑞文戴尔人。”3*  
“哦哦！”  
“你们呐？你们应该知道瑞文戴尔吧。”其实他们上车的时候阿拉贡已经看到了哈尔迪尔的手机，上面画着蔓蓉树的标记。用这个牌子手机的大多是萝林当地人。至于莱戈拉斯，阿拉贡没看到他的手机。  
这次是莱戈拉斯回的话了。“知道的。我们有朋友住在瑞文戴尔。”  
他的声音稍微大了一点，但还是听起来就让人觉得清新斯文。  
“看样子你们是学生？”  
莱戈拉斯犹豫了一下，道：“是的。不过其实不算是这儿的学生。我们是假期的交流，也就半个月，过几天就该走了。”  
“哦，那可要在这里多看看，白城有意思的东西多着呢，光呆在学校就没意思啦。”阿拉贡又补充道：“我也在这儿上学，趁现在是假期赚点钱。”  
哈尔迪尔又一次惊叹道：“赚钱？开着豪车载客赚钱？”  
阿拉贡尴尬地笑笑：“这是件遗产，我本人没什么钱。”  
莱戈拉斯点点头。然后他意识到阿拉贡在开车，可能看不到他的动作，就开口道：“在这儿是真的不错，你知道的，就算我们只是过来半个月，住宿条件也是很好了。我可有点羡慕你了，Mr……”  
“登丹，我姓登丹，挺常见的姓，对吧？话说回来，也就因为你们是交流生，才有这么好的条件。你是不知道我们住的地方……我的天！”阿拉贡说着做了个鬼脸。他很感谢莱戈拉斯把话题转回到了这个方向。  
莱戈拉斯笑了。他并没有发出明显的笑声，但他的声音里带着笑意：“这样啊……”  
阿拉贡接着说下去：“我看你们的目的地设置的是邮局？”  
“对，寄几张明信片。”  
“那里可是已经很靠近五街啦，你知道五街吧，整个白城治安最差的地方诶！在那附近可要当心的。他们说前几年有洛汗的游客过来，在五街那里遇到一群伊鲁伯人，那个洛汗人就是多看了几眼，就被伊鲁伯人打得很惨。——当然你们肯定不用担心这打架什么的，昆第人嘛，哈哈。”阿拉贡意识到自己可能说的有点多了，并不是每个昆第人都高兴自己被描述成“战斗民族”，他们并不好战，但是战斗力强也是人所共识。他偷偷瞄了一眼莱戈拉斯，却发现他只是微笑着听下去。那个笑容给了他继续的勇气，“我是说，你们也不用怕，只要不惹事就好啦。当然，在五街附近还是当心为妙……”  
他就这么啰里啰嗦地说下去。毕竟遇到两个昆第人可不是每天都有的事，他已经有点想家了。在这个地方呆了几年，他竟然开始思念说辛达语的感觉了。而莱戈拉斯一直饶有兴趣地听他讲。这种感觉真的太妙了。  
他产生了一种奇妙的感觉：他希望眼前的道路可以无限延长下去，希望这段旅程可以永不终结。他觉得自己可以一直这样继续下去。或者，就算什么都不说也很好，莱戈拉斯坐在他的旁边，他感到了久违的轻松与安逸。  
这期间哈尔迪尔一直出乎意料地保持沉默，阿拉贡从后视镜看了他一眼，发现他正皱着眉头紧盯着手机。  
这时候，莱戈拉斯也掏出了手机，阿拉贡识趣地打住了话头。莱戈拉斯看了一眼手机，先向阿拉贡歉意地笑了笑，才低下头去专心地查看。阿拉贡瞥了一眼，他的手机上套着银蓝色的壳子，但阿拉贡还是看到了手机顶端王冠样子的标志，还有一串浆果样的花纹。这是罗马尼安特产的手机，外地人很少使用。所以这位昆第人是来自罗马尼安的了。  
莱戈拉斯在手机上打了几个字，又把它仔细收起来。他似乎小小地伸了个懒腰，长长地出了一口气，把自己依靠在椅背上，似乎在看向前方的路。  
这时候，阿拉贡忽然有点想要炫耀一下自己的观察力，或者只是想重新吸引他的注意力，对他说：“我去年夏天去过罗马尼安，我很喜欢阿蒙兰斯的山毛榉树林，那里让我感到宁静安心。”  
莱戈拉斯果然转过头来：“我也很喜欢山毛榉林。不过我更喜欢沿着旧林路一路游览，从迷雾山脉到森林里面。”  
“我听说那里很美！但是上一次我们沿着旧林路走的时候，我们的向导好像走错了路，我们没找到安度因河上的桥，只好停下。”  
“那真的很可惜了。那座桥当时正在修理，所以没法通行。要我说，到罗马尼安还是一定要走一下旧林路的。”4*  
阿拉贡感觉自己的心跳稍微加速了：“我很想有时间再去一次弥补遗憾呢。到时候我可以去找你么？”他开玩笑似的说道：“有你指导的话我大概就不会错过什么景色了。”  
这时候哈尔迪尔却忽然出声了：“莱戈拉斯，我记得你买了多余的邮票？欧洛芬5*要我再多给他寄一张明信片。这家伙，有什么要求从来不能一次说完。”  
于是对话就这样被打断了。两个昆第人开始热切地讨论起明信片什么的。而这段路本身并不长，所以知道他们到达邮局，阿拉贡没能再说上话。他感到失落，然而这在正常不过：他搭载的乘客往往自顾自地聊天，完全当他不存在。今天莱戈拉斯用辛达语同他聊天已经是十分幸运的经历了。  
他把车稳稳地停在了路边，哈尔迪尔已经拉开车门跳了下去。莱戈拉斯慢条斯理地解开安全带。他的一举一动都是这样优雅！现在车里只有他们两个人。他不知道是什么让自己像是失去了理智似的又轻声问了一遍：“如果我去罗马尼安，我可以去找你吗？”  
莱戈拉斯已经打开了车门，拎起了东西。他的腿已经伸到了车外。阿拉贡简直担心他根本没有听到。但是他转过身，笑容开朗，跟他此前礼貌而矜持的微笑不同，而且他用通用语大声回答：“当然喽！”  
随后他就下了车，和哈尔迪尔一同向邮局内走去。阿拉贡看着他的金发在阳光下闪光，直到他迈入建筑物的阴影，最后走进了邮局，再也看不到了。

然后他才想起来——他没有莱戈拉斯的联系方式啊！  
或许，这是他们最后一次见面了。这只不过是一次偶遇，从今以后，他继续在米那斯提力斯完成学业，而昆第交流生很快就要返回罗马尼安。人海茫茫，他们再也没有机会重逢。  
他坐在车里，任由这一刻的沮丧涌上来，几乎要将他吞没。

这时候，他接到了一个电话。  
“格洛芬戴尔？”这位教授虽然与他不在同一院系，但是因为是他们家的世交，总会表示他的关心。  
“阿拉贡，你申请的那个项目，资金快要批下来了，不过下一次的答辩要求你自己到场，爱隆是你的导师，但是这个项目主要是你自己负责，所以……”  
“好的。”  
“还有，我现在在五街，你这几天在外面开车对吧？我就不打车回去了，直接来接我吧。”  
“……”

他重新发动了车子。他的生活还是原来的样子。莱戈拉斯像是一颗投入水塘的石子，激起一阵涟漪，便沉没下去，再也不见了。

风从车窗灌进来，把一切都带走了。

1*哈苏风：伊欧墨赠送给阿拉贡的马。这里我作为车的牌子了。布里哥同理。  
2*希优德：很早就牺牲了的洛汗王子。其实莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的马都是伊欧墨送的，但是这样两个人是陌生人的设定就稳不住了……所以……就这么改改吧。  
3*其实辛达语里面瑞文戴尔应该叫伊姆拉崔的，但是……如果TBC的话，可能会解释一下？END的话就请假装无视这个bug吧~  
4*阿蒙兰斯、旧林路、安度因河：幽暗密林地图上的一些东西，这里相当于一些旅游景点了？请不要太严肃认真地对待这些名词。  
5*欧洛芬：哈尔迪尔的兄弟。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辛达语是粗体，加【】的是杀手组织的名字：大绿林、袋底洞、宁罗斯、牧马王、艾辛格、安格班。这些组织在第一次出现的时候加了【】，之后出现就不再加了。（名字很中二，因为地名在这里还是地名，所以组织的名字就只能用一些外号什么的了）

哈尔迪尔抢先走到柜台前，问站在柜台后一脸笑容的红发姑娘：“小姐，请问有没有绿叶图案的邮票？我弟弟喜欢集邮，他想要找这样的邮票很久了。”  
姑娘冲他翻了个白眼：“现在还有人集邮？而且你要绿叶图案？没有！只有蝴蝶。”  
哈尔迪尔立刻收起了他的嬉皮笑脸，神情间显出焦急和难以置信：“蝴蝶？可是我们想要的是绿叶！”  
那姑娘向他露出一个假笑：“你自己都说了，想找绿叶的很久，可见你也知道这有多难找。”  
“哇靠你……”  
莱戈拉斯一把拉开哈尔迪尔：“我们不开玩笑。我是说，真的没有绿叶了？”  
红发姑娘的表情也严肃下来：“没错，而且现在只有蝴蝶。”  
莱戈拉斯和哈尔迪尔对视一眼：“好吧，那我们看看？”  
姑娘不置可否，绕出柜台，带着他们向“员工通道”走去。  
那是一条长廊，看起来与普通的运送货物的员工通道没什么两样。哈尔迪尔低声抱怨道：“蝴蝶？要我说那分明是大蛾子！陶瑞尔你确定是给我们的？我们在这边呆了一个月，也该休假了！”红头发的陶瑞尔又翻了个白眼：“一个月？可是你们这一个月干了点什么？咕噜不还是没找到？”“可是我们杀了勾斯魔格，这还不够吗？而且陶瑞尔，重点在于我们的伪装快要用不下去了。我们是作为暑期交流的学生来这里的，可现在一个月的交流已经要结束了。如果还要给我们一个‘蝴蝶’，只怕不好办了。”莱戈拉斯尽量心平气和。“这有什么？交流结束可以继续旅游啊。不用担心，这一次简单的很。哦对了，你刚刚说错了，不是一只‘蝴蝶’，是两只。”  
“什么？！”哈尔迪尔简直在惨叫了。  
“别装可怜！别以为我不知道，你都快爱上白城了。过去的一个月里，你每周至少有三个晚上呆在七街的‘宁罗斯’1*，在那里先点两杯大杯的麦芽酒和三个甜甜圈，在那里耗上半小时，然后离开前点一杯咖啡，加奶不加糖，少冰……”  
“我可求求您放过我吧！我这只是……”  
“别跟我说什么‘只是’，不管怎么说，你这点爱好跟任务没有一点关系。”  
“那你怎么不说莱戈拉斯？他几乎每天晚上都泡在五街的‘跃马’酒吧不光蹦迪还在工作时间饮酒，喝的还都是60年的多威宁，看得我肉疼！”  
“这可不能怪我，喝普通的洛汗啤酒像简直像喝水，只能让我丧失斗志，多威宁才算得上工作的标配。再说，我一向是直接公款饮酒，没用我们的任务资金，你肉疼什么？”莱戈拉斯辩解道。  
“你看！他还公款饮酒！”  
而陶瑞尔也为莱戈拉斯说话，狠狠地剜了哈尔迪尔一眼“没错，但是他在酒吧套到了情报，而且最后他干掉勾斯魔格就是在跃马。”  
“拜托！勾斯魔格是个老派的人，你的资料也表示他更喜欢咖啡而不是到那种酒吧去！”  
“别找借口！亚玟把他的资料发给你们的时候就已经注明了，他确实有这样的爱好，但是考虑到安全问题还有接头人，他更有可能去酒吧，跃马是首选。还是说你在质疑我们的能力？”陶瑞尔给了哈尔迪尔一个和善的微笑。  
哈尔迪尔缩缩头。莱戈拉斯吐吐舌头。  
陶瑞尔在某一个紧急出口的标志下停下脚步：“今天在这个房间，你们自己进去吧。”  
两个人忙不迭地点头，莱戈拉斯先上前把手贴在墙上。系统识别了他的身份，一道仅容一人的小门打开，他快速进入，门立刻关上了。哈尔迪尔也紧接着伸出手。陶瑞尔忽然又向他呲牙一笑：“至于公款，考虑到‘国王陛下’是莱戈拉斯他爸，而他是我们大多数所谓‘公款’的来源，莱戈拉斯使用公款跟花自己的钱没什么两样。你怎么就记不住呢？”  
哈尔迪尔没有回应，因为那幽深的门已然开启，他迅速闪身进去，只来得及向陶瑞尔做了个苦脸。

阿拉贡将车开到了五街，没看到格洛芬戴尔教授，倒远远的看到了一个黑发的熟人。他手一抖，就想加速离开，那人却也已经发现了他，向他一笑。阿拉贡看见这笑容，不由得身上一凉，手又是一抖，这次却只好不得已踩下刹车，将车停在路边，探身打开车门，一脸谄媚的笑：“爸，您怎么来了？”  
那人坐上车来，并不回答阿拉贡的问题，反问他：“格洛芬戴尔打个电话你就过来了？不知道先定位一下他的手机？尤其这是在五街！多乱的地方！万一有人给你下个套，你不就进去了？”  
阿拉贡还是笑得谄媚：“嘿嘿嘿，爸您不是不知道，现在五街上都是我的人，一般出不了什么事，何况真认识我的人没几个。再说了，现在【大绿林】追炎魔之王直追到到白城来，那些人眼睛都盯着呢，甭管【艾辛格】还是【安格班】，哪有功夫管我们。倒是您怎么来了？我原本听说是叔叔要过来的。”  
艾洛斯2*瞪他一眼：“怎么着，光想着你叔叔，连亲爹都不要了？早知道这样你小时候就该把你锁在家里。”  
他叹了口气，看一眼阿拉贡，嫌弃地皱起眉：“得了得了，收收你那狗腿的笑，给我好好开车。”  
“哎对了，我们这是去哪儿呀，我都不知道该往哪开。”  
“邮局，五街附近那个。我们到那儿拿点东西。你叔叔已经过去了。”  
“邮局？去那儿拿什么东西？”  
“啧——怎么话这么多？行内竟然还都说你闷得很。到了不就知道了。”

莱戈拉斯手里拿着一张印有蝴蝶图案的邮票。他站在柜台前犹犹豫豫：“只有这样的了？可是我已经有过一张一模一样的邮票，我很想换一张……”  
红发的工作人员毫不留情地打断了他：“抱歉，没有了，除非您能追上之前离开的那位先生，跟他换上一换，否则这个面值的邮票只有这么一种了。”  
他叹了口气：“好吧。”

阿拉贡把车停在路边，先下了车。他的父亲留在车里。“既然你比较熟悉情况，那么你去处理好了。告诉柜台你要一张信鸽的邮票，他们会告诉你没有，然后就要蝴蝶。”阿拉贡觉得他爸不下车只是因为外面太热而车里开了空调。  
他刚走进邮局就看到了一个金色头发的身影。阿拉贡认出那是莱戈拉斯。他站在柜台前，身体稍稍前倾。他身上还是下午那一身褐绿色的衣服，手机随意地插在裤兜里，绿叶形状的挂饰露在外面，摇摇晃晃。在公共场合，他尽量压低着声音,阿拉贡听不出他们在说什么，但从加快的语速和略微上扬的语调判断，他似乎与对面有什么小争执。阿拉贡走上前去。  
“……只有这么一种了。”他听到柜台小姐强硬地结束了对话。  
“好吧。”他低头叹气，小声回答，伊甸语带着一点点昆第的口音，仿佛失落的情绪包裹住他的话，在他的舌尖上。他垂头看着手中的邮票，皱着眉转过身。

阿拉贡不由得想起，昆第人的口音是多么动听。  
他开口说话，珍珠滚落在琉璃瓦上，雨滴在荷叶上溅起闪光，星光在泉眼中被水纹击碎。周围的世界，一切不复存在，只有他的声音所营造的幻梦。当他皱起眉，珍珠被收藏进锦缎的盒子里，荷叶停止了摇摆，泉水不再波动。真实的世界回来了，可这一切如此乏味。阿拉贡只想回到那虚幻梦境中。他想要抚平他的忧愁，即使那只是因为一枚小小的邮票。哦，一枚小小的邮票，竟然就有资格使他隽秀的眉为之颦蹙？  
在方才的车上，哈尔迪拉——哈拉迪尔——谁晓得他的名字是什么——坐在后面，而莱戈拉斯也只是他的顾客，坐在他的副驾驶上，他必须专注于白城糟糕的路况，只能用眼角欣赏他仿若发光的容颜，任由他的声音从他的耳边流过。他们不过一面之缘，从此老死不相往来，纵使倾盖如故，也是无用。然而此刻，奇妙的命运使他们再次相遇。他心中生出一种异常的热情和勇气：他希望莱戈拉斯今后可以长久地坐在他的副驾上，在他的老布里哥上，希望他可以在他心爱的车上，越过座位凝视他，拥抱他，亲吻他。  
于是他开口叫住他了：“莱戈拉斯？”  
就在开口的那一瞬间，他就想给自己一拳。他第一次觉得自己的辛达语这样干涩，那美妙的语言被他变成了什么样子，这名字又被他念成了什么！  
但是那名字的主人立刻警觉地抬起头四处张望，那双蓝色的眼睛（阿拉贡这才注意到他眼睛的颜色）很快发现了他：“登丹先生。”

莱戈拉斯简直想放下教养破口大骂了。“蝴蝶”邮票意味着新的任务，两枚邮票表示两个目标，所以这一次他和哈尔迪尔要分开行动了。哈尔迪尔这厮，得到了萝林的那个任务，而他要继续呆在白城，直到干掉艾辛格那个叫乌鲁克3*的家伙。据说他抢了【袋底洞】的货，还打伤了人，所以袋底洞要他的脑袋。莱戈拉斯不怎么喜欢这个任务。他知道袋底洞的人各个身手出奇，但这整个组织都有个奇怪的规矩：他们出外勤几乎从来不离开夏尔的边界。据说只有一手创建袋底洞的老比尔博曾经出过夏尔，他在那次远行中还到过大绿林的总部，并且向他们提供了一些帮助——袋底洞最擅长的网络攻击。网络信息攻击是一回事，真正的人身伤害是另一回事。大绿林曾经得到过他们的帮助，现在到了还债的时候了。  
唯一让他感到一点安慰的是，据说【牧马王】那边会有人来协助他，因为艾辛格的人多次在伊多拉斯骚扰过他们。虽然他对洛汗啤酒没什么兴趣，洛汗杀手的战斗力却是有目共睹的。  
他的父亲不等他们说话就把他们赶了出来，据说是要与什么人会面。他只能在外面试图与陶瑞尔讨价还价——用头发像都知道肯定没用。而正当他准备试图心平气和地无功而返时，却听到陌生的声音用辛达语叫他的名字。  
理论上来说，他确实在这里规规矩矩做了一个月的交流生，有人认得他也不算什么怪事，但在白城，他用的都是伊甸名字“格瑞立夫”，真正能用辛达语叫他的名字的人并不多。除了格洛芬戴尔教授，他一时想不到其他人。  
他敏锐地发现了那个人。那个开着哈苏风赚钱的学生司机。他先是有些惊讶，但想起哈尔迪尔在车上叫过他的名字。于是他友好地向他打招呼：“登丹先生。”

阿拉贡看着莱戈拉斯：“多么奇妙啊，我根本没想到能再次遇到你。我还以为你已经离开了这里，我可能再也见不到你了。”  
莱戈拉斯耸了耸肩：“没办法，我对刚铎邮政还是不太熟悉，他们告诉我我贴错了邮票，可是我……”他又叹了口气，“我的父亲喜欢集邮，之前他的朋友寄给过他一张这样的邮票，所以我想用一张其他的。可是他们告诉我这里没有其他这种面额邮票了。”这时候他低声自嘲地笑了起来：“我的伊甸语不算太好，说实话，我都没听懂他们是说这家邮局没有存货了，还是说你们刚铎邮政这种面额的邮票就只有一种？”  
他一边说，一边伸手把邮票给阿拉贡看了看。  
阿拉贡看了一眼（莱戈拉斯的手腕上系着一条皮质的腕带，他多想握住他的手！），笑了：“看来是邮局的工作人员没跟你解释清楚了。在七街的邮局就有其他样子的邮票。或者我可以带你去看看？你知道的，如果你不熟悉这里，可能会浪费很多时间——我的意思是——”他低下头，局促地笑笑，换上伊甸语飞快地说：“或者只是我觉得，距离你下车已经很久了，久到我甚至已经开始思念你了。”  
“抱歉？我……你好像说到错过？”4*显然，阿拉贡说得太快，莱戈拉斯有点迷惑地看着他。  
“对，我是说现在天晚了，就算现在过去可能也已经买不到了，不如明天，我们约个时间，我带你过去？对了，你说你快要回罗马尼安了？”  
“没关系，我明天是空余的。那么你呢？我怕会耽误你的时间。”  
“没什么，我本来就只是假期闲得没事，能遇到说辛达语的人，真的太高兴了。如果你不介意的话，可以把你的联系方式告诉我吗？”  
“在白城打车的软件上，不是有我的联系方式吗？”  
“怎么，我记得打车的人是哈尔迪尔？”  
“哈，他的手机下载不到软件，可他又一定要写他的名字。那就是我的手机号码。”

阿拉贡总觉得不太舒服。或许因为莱戈拉斯抬头的瞬间警惕的神情刺伤了他，又或许只是因为哈尔迪尔的名字。  
但是他毕竟得到了莱戈拉斯的联系方式。  
“那么，明天，你随时打我的电话就好。”莱戈拉斯向他微笑着。  
他知道这是委婉地道别。他回过神来：“哦好的。那么，再会？”  
莱戈拉斯仍然微笑着：“再会。”随后他就侧过身，从他的身边绕了过去。  
他目送莱戈拉斯离开，才又转回身，走向柜台。那个不怎么礼貌的不可理喻的红发姑娘（有什么人在面对莱戈拉斯的时候可以冷言冷语？）正瞪着他。他有点犹豫，但还是走上前：“请问有没有信鸽的邮票？”  
她古怪地看了他一眼：“怎么？没有。”  
他又有点不舒服，鬼使神差地，他解释起来：“我的一个，嗯，客人——我是白城打车的司机——他说让我来问问有没有信鸽的邮票。”  
“他怎么不自己过来？他还有没有说别的什么？”  
“他……好像腿脚不太方便。他说，如果没有信鸽，就要蝴蝶。”  
那姑娘好像松了口气，但还是很警惕。她转身在货架上寻找了一会，挑出一张蝴蝶图案的邮票递给他，“小心别丢了。”  
阿拉贡点点头。

他的父亲在车里看着他：“你去了这么久？”  
“遇到一个认识的人，聊了一会。”  
“在这里？认识的人？”  
他知道父亲在怀疑莱戈拉斯。他想起莱戈拉斯的样子，不由得笑了：“爸，你没必要这么多心，他只是过来寄明信片。说起来，要不是你告诉我到这儿来，我也不知道这里面大有玄机呢。”  
“哦。”艾洛斯看起来还是半信半疑。  
阿拉贡只好问道：“喏，邮票。但这到底是什么意思？”  
“大绿林用这种方式对外派出任务。他们有搞不定的东西了，希望我们帮忙。”  
“我以为大绿林不对外寻求帮助。他们只向别人提供服务。”  
“这个任务本身就不是给一个组织的。何况现在目标在白城，没有谁比【宁罗斯】5*更熟悉白城。而宁罗斯没有人比你更熟悉白城。”  
阿拉贡心中一沉。果然……  
“这个任务就给你了，儿子。目标是‘咕噜’，你知道他的。回头我让格洛芬戴尔把资料给你。”  
“我明天有事要做。再说，昨晚我才刚在‘风云顶’舞厅跟安格班的人干了一架。”  
“有事？没关系，这个任务还不算急。明天我给你一天假。”

莱戈拉斯离开邮局，在跃马点了一杯多威宁，悠悠闲闲结束了晚间活动，回到学生公寓，发现房间内一片漆黑，哈尔迪尔不在。他刚打开灯，就有人打来电话。是哈尔迪尔。  
“嗝！”哈尔迪尔还没说话就先打了个嗝。  
“啧！”莱戈拉斯嫌弃地把手机拿远了些。  
“你想不到，莱戈拉斯！‘宁若戴尔’的冰饮料更新了！他们竟然更新了！现在你可以在宁若戴尔点多威宁，还可以往里面加火龙果！嘿伙计！”他向远处的什么人打招呼。  
“我真的太幸福了……至于你，哈哈！就老老实实呆在白城吧！说起来，你留在那儿的借口是什么？不会真的是旅游吧。”莱戈拉斯听出他的幸灾乐祸。  
“一个研究项目，我要在这边继续做实验。明天休息一天，之后立刻开始。”莱戈拉斯面无表情——反正哈尔迪尔也看不到。  
“所以你还是要白天工作晚上——嗝——工作？哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈——”  
莱戈拉斯面无表情地挂了电话。

“诶诶，那个司机，你想好了没，要不要我帮你查一下他的资料啊，啊？你好像对他很感兴趣啊？”哈尔迪尔醉醺醺地，捏着鼻子学着莱戈拉斯的声音，“‘当然喽~’你是不知道自己当时回答得有多荡漾我的天哈哈哈哈哈！等等！莱戈拉斯！莱戈拉斯？你竟然挂我的电话！”

阿拉贡开始期待明天。

莱戈拉斯面无表情，等待着明天最后的狂欢。

1*宁罗斯：努曼诺尔时期的圣白树的名字，刚铎白城的圣白树就是由它的果实成长起来的。这里被用作咖啡店的名字，差不多像星巴克，知名度很高有很多连锁店，所以一般说起来的时候不用在后面加“咖啡店”称呼它。  
2*艾洛斯：爱隆的双胞胎兄弟，选择了人类的命运，是第一代人皇，这里压缩了一下中间的年代，设定他是小希望的父亲。（向阿拉松致歉……）  
3*乌鲁克：其实就是强兽人，这里作为一个人的名字。  
4*思念和错过：英语里面miss有思念和错过两个意思，这里借用一波。  
5*【宁罗斯】：这里就是杀手组织的名字了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于各个杀手组织，从名字看名字应该都很明显了？  
【大绿林】就是叶子他们家，大王当然是老大。不要问我为什么哈尔迪尔和亚玟也在。大概是萝林和幽暗密林合在一起了。团子和叶子主要是外勤，桃子和暮星主要是后勤。这个组织就是收人钱财，替人消灾。  
【宁罗斯】就是小希望啦，刚铎的各位。老大就是小希望。他爹已经退休了。以及瑞文戴尔的一些人手，不过瑞文戴尔的精灵们在名义上并不属于任何组织，只是外援，比如格洛芬戴尔。这边……小希望、菠萝兄弟，王女（不要问我王女为什么不是牧马王的人！！大概因为小菠萝？）这个组织致力于肃清白城，为了防止白扯被破坏，为了保护白城的和平，贯彻爱与真实的邪恶……（住嘴）  
【袋底洞】：这里生活着一群凶残的可爱的霍比特人。他们很少出外勤，致力于信息技术。当然他们出手的时候……也很凶残可爱。  
【牧马王】：很显然是洛汗骠骑们。希优德、伊欧墨他们这些人。他们目前就打个酱油，估计以后也就打个酱油。  
【艾辛格】是萨鲁曼的，【安格班】是索伦的。这两个组织的作用是……提供炮灰和剧情发展？促进白城夫夫的感情？（划掉）


	3. Chapter 3

“这是？”  
“阿拉贡，我男朋友。”  
哈尔迪尔看着面前互相喂冰淇淋的两个人，觉得有点头疼。他只是在萝林花五天跑了个任务，再来白城约见他搭档怎么就看见他和上次的司机如胶似漆了？我的天，要是老板知道了……  
哈尔迪尔觉得眼前发黑，但还是在莱戈拉斯介绍名字的时候微笑着伸出手去，用力地跟上次那个司机握了握手。不知道是不是错觉，这个叫阿拉贡的人也用了极大的力气，好像对他有什么偏见。  
“所以你们……”  
“我们在谈恋爱啊。”  
废话。当我瞎的吗，那个叫阿拉贡的，能不能不要再当着我的面吻莱戈拉斯的手？我的天，亲完手背亲手心，还继续往上移？而且一直盯着莱戈拉斯看？这光天化日朗朗乾坤的求你们收敛点吧。还有你莱戈拉斯，你是怕痒吗？缩什么缩，还笑！你看起来都要化了！还有你的冰淇淋，也要化了！等等……算了当我没看见……去舔嘴角的冰淇淋是什么情况！不是我大惊小怪，但是我们现在是白天啊在“圣盔”咖啡店啊一群人在旁边啊啊啊……

忍着头疼肉疼心绞痛，哈尔迪尔总算等到了这次约见的结尾，并且再次忍受了两个人在街角缠缠绵绵地吻别，听着“明天见，小希望~”“我等不到明天，晚上我就想再见你~”“我要跟我的同学谈谈~”“是要谈谈，让他不要总盯着我们看~”“你呀~”“我会想你的小叶子~那晚上……”“我也想你~哈尔迪尔已经订好旅店了……”，然后看着莱戈拉斯一步三回头地向他走过来，中间还停下向阿拉贡飞吻。  
“你们当我听不懂伊甸语吗？或许我可以把这当成对我的尊重和保护？虽然这没什么用。”  
“不是啊，你为什么认为我们会在意你的感受？只是阿拉贡说我的伊甸语需要练习，所以我们经常这样对话。”  
“……所以这是一种情趣？”  
“随你怎么想。”

随后，大绿林的两位同事一起到跃马酒吧喝酒，哈尔迪尔实在忍不住了：“所以你们到什么地步了？你们……”  
“就到你看到的地步。没什么。”  
“哦。”哈尔迪尔停了停，还是忍不住问了：“你们到底怎么……搞在一起的？难道你出任务的时候又坐了他的车？”  
“这倒没有。不过我们两个搞上的时候我确实把任务完成了。”  
“你这不是废话？我知道你已经把乌鲁克解决了。”  
“不，我是说，这二者完全同时。在同一天，我解决了任务，并且跟小希望确定了关系。”  
“算我求您了，能不能说辛达语，也别用那些昵称了行不行？还有你的表情，能不能拜托你收敛一下那种花痴的微笑？然后从实招来，你们究竟怎么搞上的。”  
“不行。”

话虽这么说，莱戈拉斯还是大慈大悲地用正常的语气向哈尔迪尔讲述了一遍当天发生的事情。  
“领过任务我又遇见他，然后他就约我第二天去七街的邮局买邮票。”  
说到这里他故意停下等了等。哈尔迪尔却只是催着他讲下去：“怎么不说了？”  
“你不应该表示一下惊讶吗？多么奇妙的命运，让我们在茫茫人海中再次遇到彼此……”  
“打住打住，陶瑞尔已经告诉过我这一段了，你不用在这儿抒发爱情和诗意，接着讲，接着讲。”  
莱戈拉斯向他翻了个白眼：“我们约在‘圣盔’见……”  
“所以今天我们见面的地方是你们定情的地方？”  
“你再打断我的话……”  
“不敢了不敢了。”  
“我先到的，然后就看到乌鲁克朝我走过来了。他肯定不认识我，只是想找我的麻烦。”哈尔迪尔不由腹诽：既然做杀手，长那么好看干什么？或者说，长那么好看，做杀手干什么？1*但是考虑到莱戈拉斯刚刚的警告和蠢蠢欲动的手，他机智地选择了沉默。“我当时就觉得这是个好机会，正想等他再靠近一点就出手——我实在太憋闷了，所以想近距离收一波人头。”哈尔迪尔又冒了冷汗，他知道莱戈拉斯心情不好跟自己晚上炫耀的电话脱不了关系。能让这个家伙放弃擅长的远程换上求爽的近攻，这得是心情多差。于是他把嘴闭得更紧了，只是讨好地微笑，表示自己在专心听。“然后阿拉贡就出现了，他挡在我前面，让乌鲁克离我远点。我猜他大概认识乌鲁克，毕竟这家伙是那一带的名人，他当时声音都有点发抖了。”莱戈拉斯这样说着，脸上露出了甜蜜的笑容。哈尔迪尔打了个哆嗦。“然后乌鲁克就朝他冷笑——真丑——问他我是他什么人，他犹犹豫豫说不出来，但是他还是让乌鲁克滚开。那个混蛋笑得更恶心了，说是他记住了，还伸手像是想摸小希望的头。我本来想出手的，但是阿拉贡把他的手打掉了，乌鲁克恶狠狠地看了他一眼，就走掉了。”  
“然后阿拉贡就转过身来问我我感觉怎么样，据他后来说我当时浑身僵硬面色苍白——他以为我被吓坏了，不过我猜我只是太生气了。说起来，他转过身来之后神情呆滞了一会，手冰凉，声音还有点抖，要我说他才是被吓坏了。可是他这么害怕的时候还是那么关心我，而且他竟然想保护我？”莱戈拉斯的脸上又一次露出了沉醉的笑容，浑身都在冒粉红泡泡。“真的，我……从我懂事开始，还没什么人要保护我呢！但是他……”他再一次笑出声了。“虽然有点不自量力，要我看还有点好笑，但是……我看着他的时候确实呆住了。我从来没有过这种感觉。他……他太可爱了。你懂我的意思吗？”哈尔迪尔正在感叹爱情的力量竟然能让大绿林的宝贝绿叶变得这么柔情似水，就被犀利的一句发问吓得一激灵。你不是不让我说话吗？他只好谄媚地点点头。“你又没有这样的经历，怎么能懂？”莱戈拉斯倒还保持了理智，嫌弃地看了他一眼。“你大可不必着意讨好我。我只是想秀秀恩爱。”……泥垢了。“后来我们去邮局的路上，他好像下了很大决心，跟我说，你看要是再有人问我我们什么关系，我都不知道该说什么。我就说这好办，就说男朋友。然后他就呆了。然后他就立刻把车停在一边开始……”  
“停一停停一停，我不想听这些细节。”哈尔迪尔瞥见莱戈拉斯的脸色，咽了口唾沫，“我……我是说，那你的任务呢？你是怎么干掉乌鲁克的？”  
“这个简单，他转身之后我就用戒指上的微型发射器射出去一根针，上面当然有东西。阿拉贡说看我整个人僵在那里，那时候我大概刚发射完，枪头还没收回去，我倒是更怕他发现或者被伤着。”  
“……你出门约会还带着这些东西？”  
“有备无患喽。”  
“所以你本来就可以一下干掉他，但是非要等近战的机会，然后近战不成最后还是远程发射了？”  
“没办法，阿拉贡已经给我近距离一击了，所以远程就可以满足我了。”  
“……”

阿拉贡与他的男友道别，依依不舍地转过身，又回到了圣盔酒吧。回到刚才的桌子旁边，已经有三个人坐在那里等他。其中两个男子长相相似，明显是兄弟，而年轻些的那个挽着金发的姑娘。他们看到阿拉贡回来，向他疯狂招手。这对小情侣的脸上挂着迷之微笑，而那位兄长的表情就有点生无可恋了。  
“怎么样，我男朋友？”阿拉贡还没坐下，就得意地问他的朋友们。  
“他太辣了！”作为唯一的女士，伊欧玟第一个发言。  
“亲爱的，我知道你心里也在夸我。”她的男友法拉墨温和地笑着回答。  
“你可真了解我，亲爱的。”她于是转过身去，奖励给他一个吻。  
做哥哥的波罗莫长叹一声用双手捂住眼睛，阿拉贡清了清嗓子。  
“咳咳，我是说，你们觉得怎么样，关于我男朋友？”  
“我已经发表过意见了。”伊欧玟举起手说，然后倚在法拉墨肩上，微笑着看着剩下两个人。  
“他看起来很关心你。而且不只是热恋中那种狂热的感觉。我觉得他看你的样子大概很像我看伊欧玟。就是那种……怎么说？静水流深？细水长流？就是那种我可以跟她结婚的那种。当然我不是替你做什么决定，只是想表示一下，如果你们要结婚，我大概是不会反对的。”法拉墨温声细语。  
“从这几天的观察看，应该是一个诚实正直的人。”波罗莫言简意赅。  
“话说你到底是怎么搞到这么一个美人的？”伊欧玟开始八卦。  
“这个还要感谢乌鲁克了。”阿拉贡的嘴角已经快要咧到耳根了。2*  
“哈，新闻上说他是突发心脏病，我就猜这跟你有关系。”波罗莫也笑了。  
“可是我们跟艾辛格有协定，跟他们井水不犯河水。”法拉墨皱起眉。  
阿拉贡耸了耸肩：“这是不能怪我，是他先冒犯了我。而且，艾辛格不知道是谁干了这件事，除了乌鲁克本人跟我交过手以为我是宁罗斯的新伙计，其他人都不认识我。”  
“或许我们可以推给大绿林？他们前段日子到这里追杀勾斯魔格，可能和艾辛格起了冲突。”  
阿拉贡又清了清嗓子：“我们以后再聊这些工作上的事情，现在……”  
“好好好，既然老大在这儿开了金口，我们当然洗耳恭听。”伊欧玟忍不住笑出声来。  
“我第一次见到他，是他叫了我的车，我送他去邮局。等我再回来到邮局接任务，正好看到他在哪儿一筹莫展，我就告诉他我们可以第二天见一面，我带他找合适的邮票。第二天我们约在这里见面，我刚到就看见乌鲁克在靠近他，我的天……”  
“我得说实话，随便哪个审美正常的认看见他都会想搭话的。”伊欧玟插了句话。  
“谢谢夸奖，伊欧玟，但是这让我不太高兴，尤其对方是乌鲁克这样的混蛋。”阿拉贡想起了当时的场景，嫌恶的皱起眉，“所以我就挡住他，让乌鲁克滚。然后他问我莱戈拉斯是我什么人。我本来想气贯长虹说一句男朋友，但是你知道，莱戈拉斯身上有一种不容亵渎的气质，所以我没敢说出来。但是后面那个混蛋竟然威胁我，说他记住我们了!说真的，我当时简直有点害怕——我倒是没什么，可是莱戈拉斯，他那么温和！我猜他根本没怎么见过这样的人渣。当时他在我身后，我能感觉到他的僵硬！我生怕他以后会找莱戈拉斯的麻烦。正好这时候那家伙伸手想撸我的头发，我就打掉了他的手，顺便把这枚戒指上的小针尖调出来在他手上留了个小口子。”  
伊欧玟脸上露出了胜利的笑容：“我就说戴着它有用！”  
阿拉贡诚心诚意地向她道谢。  
“然后等乌鲁克离开，我回头看见莱戈拉斯脸都白了，我发誓我在他眼睛里看到了水光。你们知道吗，他的眼睛是那种最美的蓝色，他微笑的时候我能看到晴朗的天空，风让我沉醉，当他的眼睛里有水光，我相信我看到了最深邃的海洋！我想用比喻来表明它们的美，但实际上，这世间没有什么能与之媲美，所有的比喻，天、海、宝石都简直是对他的折辱……我形容不出他的美。我猜我看他看呆了一会，可能更吓着他了。于是我安慰了他好久他才平静下来。之后我们按计划，我开着带他去邮局，路上我跟他表白了。我想了好多办法，生怕他接受不了。最后我问他，要是再有人问我们的关系，我能不能说是朋友，结果他说直接说男朋友不是更有说服力。当时我简直高兴地发狂！我觉得我的手都有点握不住方向盘了，所以我索性在路边停下车……”  
“打住，这样就够了，再继续下去就破坏氛围了。”伊欧玟坏笑着，“而且波罗莫可能不想听下去了。”  
波罗莫，作为唯一的单身人士，尴尬地咳了一声：“额，所以然后你们就确认关系了？”  
“没错。”

“那之后呢？以后你有什么打算？你查过这个司机了？老板知道这事吗？”  
“别叫他‘司机’，他叫阿拉贡。我拜托陶瑞尔查过了，清楚干净，就是这里的学生，临床专业的，学业优秀，没什么不良嗜好。以后么……至少我还没告诉我爸。”  
“你也有什么没告诉我的。你的表情就不太对，提到陶瑞尔的时候。”  
“也没什么，就是陶瑞尔告诉我，那天我离开邮局之后，阿拉贡就进去拿走了一个蝴蝶邮票。”  
“什么？！”  
“他说是他车里的人让他拿的。再加上那天乌鲁克说记住他，我担心我会把他卷到不好的事情里面来。正好咕噜的那个任务，虽然交给宁罗斯了，还是要有我们的人在这儿。反正我本来也要呆在这儿，那个实验还得继续。至少我在这儿的时候，我得试着保护他。至于以后……那就只能以后再说了。”

“那今后呢？你是只想谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，还是说你想跟他更长久？”  
阿拉贡苦笑一下：“我当然想长久。我想跟他结婚，想每天看到他，吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候。”他的脸色有点沉郁下来，眼神放空，“想跟他接吻，做爱，在我的布里哥里，在我的卧室里，浴室里。我想每天都看见他。”  
三个人都呆住了。波罗莫用手掩住嘴剧烈地咳了起来。  
“但是我不知道。我是说，结婚不是什么问题。他生活在罗马尼安，这倒不算什么障碍，跨国婚姻常见得很，我们可以在白城结婚，住在这里也很方便。他现在就在学校里进行一个研究项目，至少这一段时间内我们都可以在一起。我只是……我不知道要不要告诉他我到底是干什么的。关于保护他……我相信我有这个能力。”

是夜，哈尔迪尔独自坐在跃马酒吧，跟陶瑞尔用电脑远程交流“情报”。

除了首领，宁罗斯的高层聚在圣盔咖啡店，讨论他们老板的男友。

莱戈拉斯听到有人敲门，一长三短。他打开门，看到门口眼睛闪闪发亮的年轻人。他张开手臂去拥抱他，笑着叫他的名字：“我的小希望……”他最后的声音淹没在一个吻和门关上的声音中。

1*这句话有借鉴对费雯丽的评价：她有如此的美貌，完全不必有如此的演技，然而她又有如此的演技，完全不必有如此的美貌。  
2*参见阿拉贡从悬崖下回来看到叶子的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叶子还是比较纯洁善良的，大概因为他还有他周围的人都太好看了，所以他一见钟情不是因为脸。开始就是觉得他乡遇故知，虽然不是故知，但是能说一样的语言就一下子亲近很多。他本人有比较内敛，所以遇到小希望这么一个热情的年轻司机，就觉得对方很有意思。再然后就是小希望保护了他，让他觉得新奇和感动。总的来说，就是“这个人跟我平时见到的都不太一样我想再了解一点。”关于结婚，叶子并没有想这么远，毕竟在他看来阻力太大，不管是他爸还是他自身的职业。他更想保持现状，谈一场永不结束的恋爱。  
希望的话，就简单得多，最开始就是叶子颜值高，然后就是奇妙的保护欲（还是很大程度上因为叶子长得很人畜无害）。他的占有欲也更强。他考虑得更简单粗暴。他考虑结婚的时候其实并没有考虑叶子会不会想要住在白城，只是顺理成章地觉得他会同意，会服从他的意愿。


	4. Chapter 4

阿拉贡潜伏在夜色中，在五街的宁罗斯对面一栋废弃建筑中，伏在窗口等待安格玛出现。伊欧玟的声音出现在耳麦里，告诉他时间快到了。  
他知道自己现在的状态其实不太适合出任务——他算是有“家室”了，又是宁罗斯的首领。他的同伴们已经体贴地为他减少了很多工作，方便他与莱戈拉斯的热恋——也为他们的八卦提供资源。但是作为一个一心进取的年轻首领，他不可能始终沉浸在恋爱中。因此当他们提到安格玛今天将在五街交易一笔货物的时候，他对他们说：“这次我也去。”  
他们计划除掉安格玛不是一天两天了。他们调查他，跟踪他，了解他。然而这位安格班的“巫王”很少亲自露面，尤其很少出现在白城——他似乎知道在这里有什么威胁着他的生命。这一次他要在宁罗斯的地盘上亲自做一笔交易，实在机会难得。而阿拉贡，虽然他不是最优秀的狙击手，但他总能凭借他的机智完美地完成任务。  
所以他的同伴们同意了他的决定，所以现在他透过准星望着街对面的宁罗斯。  
然而他知道，他现在并不适合出任务。他感到焦躁。不过他仍然相信他们可以近乎完美的结束这次行动。因为他邀请了他的姐姐亚玟为他们提供一些帮助。  
“阿拉贡你知道我为大绿林工作对吧，你现在要我为你们宁罗斯的任务帮忙？”  
“姐姐，这不是什么过分的要求，何况我听说宁罗斯和大绿林有合作的势头。再说了，这次任务不易，我们才想请您这位专家不是吗？你总希望你弟弟活着回来吧？我还没带我的男朋友给你看看呢。”  
他深切怀疑亚玟答应帮忙只是因为想看看他那位尚且在传说中的男朋友。然而实际上阿拉贡正因为他们的关系感到焦虑。  
都是因为莱戈拉斯。不，他们没有吵架。实际上，在他们确认关系后相处的近一个月中，莱戈拉斯与他简直相敬如宾。然而这就是问题所在。他们更应当干柴烈火如胶似漆，而不是这样“相敬如宾”。实际上他们甚至还没有比接吻更进一步！他没有向伙伴们说到过这一点。这让他感到不舒服。但这就是现实。莱戈拉斯邀请他住在他的学生寝室，但也仅此而已，因为那是两个卧室的套房，有时候阿拉贡觉得他们更像是合租的室友而不是恋人。  
阿拉贡不是没有过暗示。他那样急切而深入地亲吻莱戈拉斯，但莱戈拉斯似乎永远镇定而冷静。当他拥抱他，他的手指只是虚握住他的胳臂；当他吻他，他只是微微仰起他高贵的头颅；他热切地向他表达浓厚的爱意，他只是回以温和的微笑。  
莱戈拉斯不在他的掌握之中，甚至几乎不受他的影响。在他的生命中，很少有这样让他感到缥缈和难以触及的东西。  
“阿拉贡，关于你们的关系——你想带他见我，这么说你是认真的了？”  
“您明察秋毫。”  
其实他并不确定。  
在他们刚刚确定关系的时候，他信心满满，认真考虑他们的婚姻，考虑他应当怎样遮掩自己的身份，或者坦白，不过无论如何，怎样保护好莱戈拉斯。然而现在，他开始怀疑莱戈拉斯并不想与自己结婚。他从不提起这些事情，这就让阿拉贡也无从开口。  
他紧紧抱住他，亲吻他，却总有一种幻觉：下一秒，下一秒莱戈拉斯就会向风一样逃脱他的怀抱，再也找不到了。  
事实上他真的怀疑，在这个研究项目结束之后，莱戈拉斯就会回到罗马尼安，甚至，换一个号码，从此消失在他的世界里。  
“那么你可要待他好一些，别像在家里那么肆意妄为的。”  
他向他的姐姐做鬼脸——家里人还觉得他像个小孩子。  
他不会告诉他的姐姐，实际上他真的考虑过采取一些其他手段——作为宁罗斯年轻的首领，他远不像表面上看起来的那样善良和纯洁。但当他看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛，当他知道莱戈拉斯就在他的面前，他就会退缩，他只能感谢所有他知道的神灵，感谢他们，让他能够遇见他，面对他。他不敢想象如果自己真的做了些什么……  
他感到烦躁。但他不可能在面对莱戈拉斯的时候感到愤怒。他只会感到惶恐和无措。所以，尽管这样执行任务很危险，他还是需要一个发泄的出口，需要暂时转移注意力。  
他想起自己出门前告诉莱戈拉斯：“亲爱的，晚上我有一个同学聚会，就在宁罗斯，会晚些回来。”他紧盯着莱戈拉斯，有一瞬间，他希望莱戈拉斯要他留下，那么他必然会留下，告诉他所有的同事们，计划取消，去他的巫王，他男朋友才是重点。  
然而他男友愉快的蓝眼睛望着他，深情而俏皮：“玩得开心，小希望，向你的伙伴们问好。正好，我今晚也会在实验室待得久些，或许你回来的时候我还在准备熬夜呢。”  
他简直希望莱戈拉斯盘问他，斥责他，要求他带他同去，恨恨地规定他回来的时间。然而没有。他这样体贴。是啊，如果他真的要求同去，他该如何拒绝？他应该感谢莱戈拉斯的体贴。然而如今，他只能感到空虚和烦躁。

莱戈拉斯伏在楼顶，架好了枪。陶瑞尔在耳机里调侃他：“你竟然答应出任务？你的男朋友呢？”  
“他今晚有聚会。”  
“啧，要是我的话，我肯定要求他带我过去，可不是像你这样。”  
“安格玛出现在白城，实在难得。”  
“我就不明白了，安格班的人怎么都是些老派人物，喜欢咖啡厅胜过酒吧？我说……”  
莱戈拉斯知道陶瑞尔只是想放松一下气氛，她总是能察觉到同事们的心情。他也不知道为什么今天自带了低气压。或许就是因为阿拉贡去参加聚会了。  
“亲爱的，晚上我有一个同学聚会，就在宁罗斯，会晚些回来。”阿拉贡看着他的眼睛，似乎迫切地期待着什么。或许这是很重要的聚会？他想。  
在他们确立关系之后，阿拉贡总是跟他黏在一起，几乎只要不在实验室的时候，他都是跟阿拉贡在一起。或许阿拉贡为此推掉了很多活动。那么他确实应该给他自由的时间。他应该体贴一点，以免影响阿拉贡。  
阿拉贡刚走，陶瑞尔就打来了电话，告诉他安格玛在五街的宁罗斯出没。她只告诉他在那幢建筑的楼顶狙杀安格玛，还有他的撤退路线，他并不知道其他同事负责的部分。不过，他也并不在意，他相信陶瑞尔，相信大绿林。实际上，大绿林“不怎么周密”的计划往往也都是万无一失的。“而且我们有暮星小姐，她是我们的眼睛。”这是他父亲的原话。  
他并不怎么担心这次的行动。他算得上年轻，但在业内绝对是个老手了。只要目标出现在他的视野内，他就不会出错。  
“让我们尽快结束任务，这样你也能早点回去收拾收拾见你的小男友。”  
让他感到不安的正是他的男友。他告诉哈尔迪尔的是实话：他们看起来亲密无比——当然实际上他们也很亲密——但是他们只做到接吻。莱戈拉斯也没想到自己竟然还是一个传统的人，而他的小男友在他的寝室里总是显得那样紧张。当他们拥抱，他的手臂简直在颤抖，他亲吻他，那样急切，简直带着点绝望。他不知道阿拉贡是不是知道了什么。毕竟他曾经替他的客户接过大绿林的任务，还受到过乌鲁克的威胁。或许他们再次威胁了他，而他，这个勇敢到有些愚蠢的傻孩子，不肯告诉他真相。  
于是莱戈拉斯总觉得心怀愧疚。他没法像正常人对待爱人那样面对阿拉贡，他总觉得是自己让他陷入到无助的困境中。  
“说起来，你到底想怎样？你请他住到你的寝室，可我们都还没见过他几次。”  
他曾经想，或许在这个用于掩盖身份的研究项目结束之后，他可以告诉父亲，申请常驻白城。甚至，他会想父亲坦白，如果他同意的话——谁知道呢？或许他们还能结婚呢！但更多时候，他会恢复理智：现实就是，在这个项目结束之后，他更有可能立刻返回罗马尼安。他会有机会再次来到白城，但那时候，他已经有了新的身份，而阿拉贡——哦，阿拉贡或许已经离开这座城市，忘记了他，又或许，或许他已经因为莱戈拉斯的错误，陷入那些奇怪的组织，丢掉了性命。  
“陶瑞尔，要是你们想见他，我可以找个时间带他见你们一面，你和亚玟。我可以说你们是我的同学，来白城旅游的。”  
“同学？莱戈拉斯，如果你是认真的，那你总要告诉他真相。”  
可是他感到恐惧和愧疚。他不敢长久面对阿拉贡，那些想象扰乱他的大脑，他生怕自己会流泪。他更不敢回应阿拉贡，他生怕控制不住自己，在拥吻的间隙中，告诉他的爱人他一切的秘密。  
如果安格班或者艾辛格抓住了阿拉贡，胁迫他，拷打他，要求莱戈拉斯出面，要求他说出大绿林的秘密……他有时会有这些可怕的想法。他难以想象下去  
当他待在实验室里，他会冷静下来，在实验的间隙想：无论如何，他会保护好阿拉贡，他会的，只要他在他身边。他不会允许想象中的事情发生。至于万一？没有万一。他对自己绝对自信。  
就像现在，他瞄准了宁罗斯的后门，对自己绝对自信。

几个个人影闪出宁罗斯的后门，出现在阿拉贡的准星下。其中一人恭敬地拉开门，从中走出一个全副武装高瘦的人。阿拉贡认出那是安格玛。  
那人身后还有更多人。  
阿拉贡刚用枪瞄准，就看到安格玛旁边的一个人无声无息地倒了下去。“伊欧玟？！”。他又惊又气，压低声责问他的同伴。而同时，他的耳机里传来了伊欧玟的怒吼：“法拉墨！”以及法拉墨的探问：“阿拉贡？”他们立刻明白过来，还有其他什么人也在今晚瞄准了安格班的生意。而这时，那群人中有人围住了那个明显已经死去的人，其他人，包括他们原本认为是安格玛的瘦高个儿，以那个人为中心围成一圈，端起枪，瞄准周围的楼宇。  
他们先是为这阵势感到了一些奇异，但很快，他们明白过来：那个死了的看起来毫不起眼的人，才是真正的安格玛。

莱戈拉斯看到有人走出来。即使隔着一条街，隔着瞄准镜，他也认得出安格玛，那个杀死了他的祖父欧瑞菲尔的人，即使他装作一个再普通不过的随扈。他安静地等待，然后开枪，看着安格玛的身影悄无声息地滑落下去。  
他安静地伏在窗边，准备撤退。安格班的爪牙已经反应过来，开始试图寻找那个杀了他们头领的杀手，甚至好像开始准备包围他所在建筑，他要尽快离开了。他刚沿着楼顶的楼梯进入建筑内部，就听到有枪声响起，他立刻贴紧墙壁，从身侧的窗户隐隐看到街上又多了几具尸体，还看到安格班的人四散在遮蔽物后面，准备反击。那枪声是一种宣言，是全歼的预警，这显然不符合大绿林“潜行杀人”的习惯。他有点奇怪：“陶瑞尔，还有其他什么组织也在？”

“那我们？”波罗莫的声音从耳机里传出来。  
安格玛已死，有其他组织要他的性命，他们完全可以放弃原有的全歼计划，直接撤退。然而他们没有听到其他声音，也就是说，那个出手干掉安格玛的组织似乎只是要杀掉巫王，其他人他们并不在意。但安格玛的手下们已经开始准备还击了，他们很快锁定了宁罗斯的人所在的建筑，开始向这边包围过来。  
“按原计划。”言毕，阿拉贡率先开枪击毙一人。  
安格玛的随从们开始寻找掩蔽物，准备还击，一时无人动静。  
这时候，阿拉贡听到了背后细微的声响。这绝不是宁罗斯的人，他们都在紧张待命。他立刻转身，向黑暗的门口开了一枪。他没有听到一点声音，不知道自己有没有射中。然后他听到子弹划开空气的声音，他猛地闪开，然而那颗子弹还是擦过他的肋侧。他穿了防弹衣，或许不至于流血，但他还是感到火辣辣的痛。他竭力控制自己，还是没忍住从鼻子里发出了沉闷的声音。  
他不敢动弹，在黑暗中稳稳地端着枪，瞄准那未知的威胁。  
这时候他的耳机里传来了亚玟急切的声音：“阿拉贡，大绿林也在狙杀安格玛，现在有一个狙击手现在就在你们控制的建筑里，他没有恶意，现在只想离开。请向你们的首领请求允许，让你们的人放他离开。”  
他听到黑暗里的窸窣的声音，那个袭击他的人似乎已经离开了他的攻击范围。看来这就是那个大绿林的杀手。他压低声音告诉他的姐姐：“只要他能证明身份。亚玟，让他出示信物，我会请‘三舍’允许他通行。”1*  
“他会出示一枚绿叶形状的挂坠。”  
“怎么，大绿林派‘绿叶’执行任务？好的，我猜‘三舍’会同意的。”如果那个险些射中他的杀手是大绿林的绿叶，那么他甚至有些敬服的感觉。这位年轻的杀手久负盛名，但很少有人见到他——感谢大绿林的谨慎，他总能在人们意识到他的存在之前悄然撤离。  
阿拉贡转换频道向宁罗斯的伙伴们下了命令，又回复了亚玟，就重新投入到战斗中。

莱戈拉斯已经进入了建筑，按照陶瑞尔实现告诉他的撤退路线，小心前行。或许这些黑漆漆的房间里就藏着其他什么组织的杀手。  
他刚经过一个房间门口，听到子弹破空飞来的声音。它划伤了他的颈侧，擦破了皮。他一声不吭立刻抬手反击——他的对手闷哼了一声，显然受到了伤害。  
陶瑞尔冷静的声音响起来。  
“是宁罗斯，我在向他们发信号，让他们允许你通行。”  
“……”  
那么在等待的时间内，至少他们都不会向要害部位开枪。他不再想那个向他开枪也被他击中的宁罗斯杀手，继续沿着原定路线迅速而尽量无声地撤离。  
“继续走，莱戈拉斯，我还在看着监控，我看到的地方目前都没有威胁。除了这幢楼的出口，我能看到所有监控，我猜宁罗斯有什么厉害人物，他们不仅黑进了所有监控探头，还独占了门口那个，我都没办法再黑进去……很好，继续……等等，有人上楼来了，先进屋躲躲，考虑到他们还没回我。好，他走远了。……好了莱戈拉斯，他们同意放行，你可以直接穿过建筑，只要在有人拦住你的时候出示你的绿叶挂坠。”  
莱戈拉斯一声不响，很快就到达了出口，而那里有三个全副武装的人等着他。他仍然用枪指着他们，眼睛也未曾挪开，只是单手拎起他的挂坠给他们看。  
“我们的首领认为你单独离开不安全，安格玛的手下还在附近，他们可能袭击你。如果你在五街受伤，我们的名声会受损，我们几个将护送你离开这条街。这是信物。”为首的人拿出一枚戒指。他认得出那传说中的宁罗斯首领的“巴拉赫之戒”。然而他没有压低枪口，只是用脚尖点了点他站着的地面，然后后退几步，仍然严阵以待。  
对面的人点点头，向前几步蹲下身，把戒指放在地上，这时候他听到陶瑞尔的声音：“莱戈拉斯，你到门口了？他们的首领要求护送你离开五街。他们的信物是项链，挂坠是星星。”

1*三舍：阿拉贡在宁罗斯的代号。“舍”有少爷的意思（例如红楼梦里面有一章“贾二舍”指的就是贾琏贾二少），阿拉贡给自己起“三舍”这个代号，因为叔叔爱隆家还有两个儿子，在这个宁罗斯的首领家族里面，他是年轻的“三舍”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杀手家族的家人之间，如果不是在同一个组织工作，那么也会在一定程度上互相掩饰身份。因为亚玟是在大绿林，所以她也只知道家里人为宁罗斯工作，并不知道阿拉贡就是“三舍”；同样的家里人也只知道亚玟在大绿林，对她的具体工作、职位、任务也几乎一无所知。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一辆劫后余生的小车

“亚玟，三舍要护送绿叶离开五街，以免安格玛的人伏击，让他在我们的地界上受伤。信物是你给我的暮星项链。”  
“阿拉贡，你们安排在门口的人好像走进来了？绿叶跟他们对面了。”  
“门口没有安排人，他们都在外面远处。我去看看。”他们已经明显占据了上风，他觉得自己可以去看看。  
等阿拉贡和波罗莫赶到门口，就看到地上倒着两个人，而一个人把另一个压在墙上，用一把小匕首割让那人失去了行动能力。很显然，已经有人赶在他们前面得到了一些消息，并且试图利用这些解决掉绿叶。而结果也很明显，绿叶胜出。他不知道为什么，直觉还是什么，告诉他这个活下来的，就是绿叶，就是他要找到的人。  
他和这个穿着黑色作战服的人对视片刻，先取出暮星项链给对方看，对方侧过头看着他。尽管这个人在此前还差点威胁到他的生命，干掉了三个安格玛的随从，尽管他全副武装，看不出一点外貌特征，看起来冷酷无情，可现在阿拉贡觉得自己没法对他太刻薄。或许因为这个人包裹在作战服中的身形看起来太年轻和劲瘦，明显是他的同龄人，让他不免想象，或许他也有一个心上人等他回去。  
那个人谨慎地靠近了他，不过枪口已经指向地面，显然也已经在心里确定了他的身份，不过他还是从阿拉贡手里取过项链查看，之后才拿出挂坠给他。  
阿拉贡并没有看那个挂坠。他直接握住挂坠，连同绿叶的手指：“我的朋友，你为我们提供了很大的帮助，确保安格玛未能幸免。我也愿意献出我的真诚，护送你离开。请你转告大绿林的首领，我有意与大绿林建立合作，或许这就是一个开端。是伊露维塔让我们合作。”他的声音透过脸上的面具已经发生了改变，但他知道自己一向很有说服力。  
绿叶显然是个谨慎的人，他一动不动，甚至没有抽出手指：“你在说昆第语。”他坚持用伊甸语陈述道。他的声音也带着古怪地金属感，或许他的面具可以直接改变音色。  
“众所周知大绿林的成员几乎全是昆第人，何况你使用的枪，昆第人偏爱这种无声无息的武器。”  
绿叶没有回应他的解释：“等你们把咕噜交给我们，或许你们也能拿到一批这样的武器。”  
阿拉贡笑了，虽然他知道隔着面具对方看不到。这是同意合作的表示。“你可以留着项链，而我也留着你的挂坠，今后我们总有帮得上忙的地方。”他说完就松开手指。  
绿叶把他的绿叶挂坠留在了阿拉贡手里，就侧过身向门外走去，枪口又抬了起来。  
“兄弟，我们已经解决的附近的敌人，我只是担心你不熟悉这里的路，才想送你离开。”  
“难道你们在行动前不会熟悉附近几条街的地形？”绿叶反问他，并不回头。  
“好吧好吧，我当然相信你。那么，再会？”  
绿叶头也不回地离开了。但阿拉贡知道他们会再次见面。而现在，重要的是在战斗结束后尽快回家去见莱戈拉斯。  
他的耳机里又一次传来声音：他的伙计们已经清理结束，可以离开战场了。有一些微小的受伤，但这一次几乎可以算是没有伤亡。阿拉贡向他的姐姐道谢，与他的伙伴们迅速道别，每个人都按照预先规划好的路线分头撤离。

当阿拉贡换回了出门时的衣服，才让自己的神经放松下来，而他的神情，却更加冷硬。绿叶给他的一枪让他心有余悸，他第一次感到这样的恐慌：如果，如果他没有躲开，如果他没有穿着防弹衣……如果对方不是大绿林的绿叶，他不确定自己是不是会直接给他一枪。  
他想起了他对神明的祝祷：全知全能的神啊，请给我勇气。  
他不敢说出他的想法，即使独自一人，即使在忏悔室，即使他想要在神明面前许下最真实的愿望，以毕生的心力去实现它。  
这是怎样的一个愿望啊。它过分简单，又过分奢侈；过分单纯，又过分淫靡。它让他每天看到希望，让他能够起床对抗他所处的阴森的世界，却又让他精疲力竭地倒在床上，几乎绝望到流下泪来。  
他只能模糊地祷告：请给我勇气。  
他年少顺遂，在接管宁罗斯前作为临床的学生便已是宝马雕车，风光无限，当他的父亲将家族的权杖交给他，他的叔父兄长也听命与他，纵使衣锦夜行，也是意气风发。即使这本身是危险的职业，他也并未真正受到过生命威胁。  
今天，死神的手拂过他的头发，他仿佛听到那阴冷的声音在他的耳边说：年轻人，拿出你作为年轻生命的勇气吧，否则，何不让我收取这无用的灵魂？  
他决不允许这样的事发生。绝不。  
莱戈拉斯给他打了一个电话：“阿拉贡，我到家了。”他听起来有些疲惫，声音在夜色中蹚过，像是温柔地拉住他的手，将他从方才缥缈虚幻的与幽灵的搏斗中拯救出来。  
“我也在回去的路上了。”他只是这样简单的回答他。听到他的声音，他就莫名地兴奋起来。他不敢多说什么，生怕自己的声音会发抖。  
他必须做些什么。

莱戈拉斯在回去的路上一直听着陶瑞尔的声音。“我猜我要先向你道歉，因为这次任务是我个人的安排，只有我们两个参与，没有组织后援。然后我要向你致谢，因为我大概可以验证我的一些猜想了。”  
“我信任你，但同样需要解释。”  
“因为亚玟，我们都知道她的家族是为宁罗斯服务的医生家族，但现在我怀疑他们与宁罗斯的首领有更直接的关系。看看你手里的项链吧，我有理由相信亚玟参加了今晚的行动，作为宁罗斯一方。”  
“亚玟是信得过的一方，而你，你号称可以知道任何事。这就够了，陶瑞尔。我现在不在父亲的位置上，你不应当向我报告。等你得出不可反驳的结论，再将它告诉我。”  
他以为阿拉贡会在家里等着自己，赶在回家前结束了对话。他的脖颈和手臂上都留下了微小的伤口，他自己已经处理过了，但在改变伪装的时候，他解开了头发，并且蹭上血在上面。他生怕吓到他的小医生，然而实际上却只在楼下透过窗户看到了更幽深漆黑的夜色。他想起他们今晚的聚会好像是在宁罗斯。而今晚他的任务，就正对着宁罗斯的门。恐惧像生出双手，从他的脚底向上攀爬，一层一层没进他的心里。当时他忙于撤离，没有关注外面的枪战。现在，他的手变得冰凉，他能想象到，一场欢乐宴会，一群毫不设防推杯换盏的人，突然闯入的杀手，乱枪，鲜血，凋零的生命。他几乎看见阿拉贡蓝灰色的眼睛，和里面逐渐熄灭的光彩。  
他有些不知道该做些什么，是上楼，还是回头查看。他在楼下僵立片刻，又想起这不过是他的想象，才迈着僵硬沉重的步子上楼。他翻遍口袋也找不到钥匙和手机，懊丧地盯着门锁，想要用手抹一把脸，才发现它们就在手上。  
他从鼻子里发出神经质的喘息，几乎要紧张地笑出来。  
他一边开门，一边给阿拉贡打电话。电话接通的时候，他快要说不出话了，只能勉力压抑着喘息：“我到家了。”而他的爱人告诉他，他也在回来的路上。他才舒一口气，发觉冷汗浸湿了衣服，风一吹，冰冷得让人不安。  
他走进浴室，放水填满浴缸，将自己沉没进去才发现衣服贴在身上。他几乎失去了感觉。  
当他真正躺进浴缸里，才清醒过来。他意识到自己不应当这样失魂落魄，然而在他过去的二十几年生命中，从未有过这样矛盾与亲密的关系，关于阿拉贡的一切都让他难以招架，故而他只能摆出更过分的冷静。然而实际上，他是这样张皇。  
并不是说他原本的生活中缺乏爱意。他的父亲疼爱他，他的朋友们友爱善良，然而昆第人的血液中似乎天生缺少沸腾的因素，对于这个杀手组织更是如此。他们知道这些关系可以延续到地老天荒，只有终将到来的死亡分开他们，因此没有什么让他们激动。他们四处游荡，结交朋友，但心中清楚这一切只是任务，不过过眼云烟转瞬即逝，故而从不交付真心。可是这一次，他的伊甸人，他的小希望，用他炽热的怀抱点燃了他潜藏的热血，他的热切几乎让他燃烧。他身处这火热中，不知所措，于是更加冰冷和谨慎。他们是爱人，但对于莱戈拉斯，阿拉贡更是对手，试图将他带入一个陌生的世界。他本能地抗拒可能的危险。  
然而现在，死亡前所未有的迫近。不只是阿拉贡，还有他。当那颗子弹擦过他的皮肤，他感到了恐惧。如果他再不伸出手去，他的一切都将失去。他无法忍受这样的想法，他将看不到阿拉贡，无法触摸到他。即使有一天他必须离开白城，他也不能留下遗憾。  
他必须做些什么。

阿拉贡几乎是奔跑着结束了他回家的路，他看到暖黄色的灯光，激动地简直发抖。他几乎是踹开了大门，却发现房间里空无一人。但他还没来得及紧张，就看到他的爱人，他的莱戈拉斯，拿着一把小刀，只裹着一条浴巾。  
在阿拉贡看清莱戈拉斯的脸的时候，莱戈拉斯的表情已经变成了一种接近于凶猛的表情，或者说，凶猛的小动物。他一把扔下那把小刀。阿拉贡觉得自己快要神志不清了，他连续经历了死亡的威胁，失去的恐惧，现在面对莱戈拉斯，他只能听到自己奔跑后喘息的声音。  
静水流深，他保持着表面的平静，在那冷静地表面之下，早已是暗流汹涌。莱戈拉斯向那水中投下了最后一颗石子，浪激起来，吼叫着，翻滚着，将他们两个，连同这个世界都吞没。

他们的对视也不过一瞬。他们想要流泪，想要大笑，但他们的面部肌肉只是微微抽动着。  
阿拉贡疾走几步向前，莱戈拉斯张开手臂，任由浴巾滑落在地上。他们紧紧抱住自己的爱人，下巴停歇在对方的肩上，闭上眼睛，各怀心事，却都一言不发，只是一起感受着战栗。  
莱戈拉斯觉得阿拉贡的手臂快要在自己背上勒出痕迹了。他抽回手，捧住阿拉贡的脸，狠狠地吻了上去。他的手扶住阿拉贡的肩膀，向前探身，他的唇摩挲着阿拉贡，含住他的上唇。他将他扑在墙上。  
他少有的主动让阿拉贡愣了一愣，甚至松开了手，但宁罗斯年轻的首领很快反应过来，他的眼睛里透出喜悦的火光，鼻翼翕张。他的眼前，是莱戈拉斯，是他恶狠狠却又深情的带着水光的眼睛，是他颤抖着的晃到他心里的睫毛，是他光滑的脸颊，是他颈侧的伤痕。他几乎可以断定这是在他亲爱的莱戈拉斯经过五街时被误伤留下的伤痕，他心中萌生出浓重的杀意，为着那伤害到莱戈拉斯的人。于是就连他的动作都一时粗暴起来，他闭上眼睛，他的手滑下去，沿着莱戈拉斯的背，落在他的腰上，抚摸他，握紧他，同时撬开他并不坚定地牙齿，与他的唇舌激战——或者是单方面的镇压，因为莱戈拉斯已经将自己交付到他的手上。莱戈拉斯用手抚摸她的头发，让他更加贴近他，也更看不清楚他的容颜。他身上的血腥和暴虐尚未褪去，他多想残忍地贯穿他美丽的爱人，将他围护起来，永不离开自己的视线，永不遭受威胁。  
但他重新望着莱戈拉斯，他再次向众神祈祷：全知全能的啊，请赐予我勇气。他的吻重新变得缠绵，但他的手并没有放松，他保持着拥抱的姿势，引领着莱戈拉斯，向卧室，向未知，向今夜的狂欢。  
莱戈拉斯曾经犹犹豫豫，如今已经下定决心在今晚跨出一步，他知道今夜他们将更深入地了解彼此，却并不知道等待他的究竟是什么。他感受到他所爱的人突然的戾气，只认为这是一个年轻人遭遇械斗后本能地爆发，他想起自己第一次夺走人类生命后的恐惧和欣快。他抚慰这个惊栗的年轻人。自他扔下那把小刀，他便已放弃了防护，把自己全副身心交托与他。或者更早，当他在邮局听到他的情话，在哈苏风里听他搭讪。他任由自己被包裹在阿拉贡的怀抱里，他的脚下绽放出开向床帏的水痕。  
当他们最终碰到了床边，却没有人先倒在床上。阿拉贡的吻移向莱戈拉斯的眼睛，感受他睫毛的颤动，他的唇在他耳边厮磨，他的呼吸在他的耳边奏响。而莱戈拉斯，即使闭着眼睛，他也熟练地解开了阿拉贡的上衣，将他的衬衫从肩头褪去。阿拉贡毫无章法的亲吻他，似乎只是想反复确定他可以亲吻他的每一寸肌肤。莱戈拉斯微微低头，任由他的吻移到他的额头，久久地停在那里。他柔软的唇，他令象牙都逊色的光洁额，他们无声无息，互相暗中许下守护的承诺。  
莱戈拉斯张开眼睛，他看到阿拉贡左肋上红色的伤痕，他处理过无数伤口，却在现在伸手去触摸时无法抑制指尖的颤抖。他还没有碰到阿拉贡的皮肤，手就被阿拉贡用力握住。阿拉贡的另一只手，抬起他的下巴，他的唇移到他的颈侧，舔舐他的伤口。疼痛和瘙痒让他瑟缩，而他的爱人，强横地扳住他的下巴，让他动弹不得。实际上，比起那只手，他的目光更让他无法移动。阿拉贡的手，握着莱戈拉斯的手，在莱戈拉斯的身后下滑，携带着他的一根手指，没入他最终的目的地。绿叶的腰向后折过去，他发抖了，挣扎了一下，而宁罗斯年轻的首领选择无情镇压他的反抗。他的手指，与他的手指，在他的身体里，在那隐秘的圣地，翻转，搅动。这汹涌的爱意，痛苦的折磨，坦荡的羞耻，即使大绿林最坚韧的战士也会被击倒，他的喉咙里溢出惊喘，他似乎一下子失去的力量，他终于支撑不住，将那高贵的头低下去，埋在他爱人的肩上。而阿拉贡，那本应握着手术刀拯救生命的手，那坚定地扛起枪无情扣下扳机的手，感受着莱戈拉斯体内的温热，感受着他紧张的收缩与痉挛，已经享受着胜过生杀予夺的快感。  
阿拉贡拥抱着他脱力的爱人，轻柔地倒在床上。他这才放开了莱戈拉斯的手。他跪在他的上方，用唇舌膜拜这身体。莱戈拉斯勉力撑起身体，为他去掉他最后的遮蔽，他们第一次真正地坦诚相对了。如果有一位伟大的艺术家在场，他定然会慨叹这美好的肉体，为他们塑造传世的雕像；如果有一位伟大的诗人目睹了这一切，他定将热泪盈眶，挥笔做下流芳千古的诗歌；即使这一幕落在严苛的道学家眼里，只要他看到他们的眼睛，看到那其中的爱慕与肃然，其中的希望与破碎的疯狂，他所有责怪的话语也都会沉默在舌尖上。

阿拉贡的手指在莱戈拉斯的身体中扩张。这并不容易，但他不想让莱戈拉斯离开他的视线哪怕一霎，他用手臂，用眼睛，牢牢锁住他。他情愿花费时间，让他们得以最原始的方式交流。他用舌尖挑逗莱戈拉斯的肚脐，那生命最初获取营养的地方，也是与母体最后的联结；他用脸颊感受莱戈拉斯腹部绷紧的肌肉，感受那脆弱的倔强；他用胡茬轻蹭莱戈拉斯的腹股沟，听他的喘息声。他看着他的莱戈拉斯，看着他皱起的眉，闭上的眼，张开的嘴唇和咬紧的牙齿。他看着他袒露的肉体，他看着他卸下伪装的灵魂。他忍耐着欲望，感到膨胀的煎熬，也感到希冀的欣喜。  
莱戈拉斯闭上了眼睛，他自己仿佛消失了，只有阿拉贡触碰的地方还有存在的意义，他的触摸蔓延到哪里，就描绘出他身体的形状。然后，当阿拉贡最终进入他的身体，他重新找回了自己，从他们的连接处，他的身体开始有了知觉。  
当阿拉贡终于俯下身，置身于莱戈拉斯的两腿之间，开始坚定而缓慢地推进，去实现最终的融合。他曾经想象过这征服的乐趣，然而当他真正破开层层阻遏，向着他身体深处而去，他感到更深的欢愉，那是两个生命的礼赞。他握紧莱戈拉斯的胯骨，向上挺腰，他看着莱戈拉斯的脸庞。  
莱戈拉斯感到自己被折磨，被撕裂，被充实，被抚慰，他恍惚间觉得他的爱人恐怕是一个吸血鬼，他带给他永生的欢愉，也带给他死亡的恐惧，他已经开始沉醉了。未知的恐惧让他想要逃开，他用手肘撑住床铺，想要让自己逃离那炽热的利器，然而就在这时，他的身体背叛了他，在那一个瞬间，他感受到了欢愉，也感到力量被抽离他的身体。他只能勉强支起身子，他的颈无力地向后仰过去，他的眼角不受控制地湿润，他的泪水没入鬓角。  
阿拉贡看着莱戈拉斯，看他支起身体，头难以克制地后仰，他的喉结上下滚动，胸膛起伏，仿佛就要倒下去。于是他抬起腰身，伸手揽住莱戈拉斯的肩头，让他的眼睛对着他。他看到他眼角的泪痕。有一瞬间，他的脑海里闪过一个荒唐的困惑：为什么他美丽的眼睛里流出的不是珍珠或者钻石？  
但几乎是立刻，他就为自己这想法感到好笑，他拥抱着莱戈拉斯，栽在床上，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，他的爱是这样的真实，他不是童话里的角色，绝望地流着泪等待仙人的帮助，他就是他的莱戈拉斯，而已。他想到这里，真的笑起来，浑身发颤，连带着莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯听到阿拉贡的轻笑，感受到阿拉贡从胸腔深处浑厚的震动，感受到自己身体深处，同时的振动。他泪眼朦胧，不解地望着阿拉贡。而他没有得到解释，他得到的只是更加猛烈的撞击。阿拉贡逐渐松开了抱住他的手，直起身，用力地撞击他的身体，并且抚慰他的欲望。他先是攥紧床单，但还是感觉不到倚靠。他抬手抓住阿拉贡的肩头。  
而他眼睛的余光，再次看到了阿拉贡肋上的伤痕。  
他抬起腿钳住阿拉贡的腰，竭尽全力一个翻身，将阿拉贡压在他的身下，他跨在他的腰上。他伸手去抚摸阿拉贡的脸颊：“阿拉贡……”这是阿拉贡回家后他说的第一句话。他知道，自己恐怕就要告诉他真相了，关于他的身份，关于他可能带给他的伤害。  
阿拉贡方才沉浸在莱戈拉斯的动作中，看着他闪烁着晶莹汗珠的身体，而当他听到他有些喑哑的声音，他几乎感到了恐惧。如果莱戈拉斯向他询问他伤痕的来源，他不可能对他说谎，他会把一切告诉他，他的行动，他的身份，他的组织。他立刻抬起身，用一个吻堵住了莱戈拉斯的唇，同时向上顶弄他的身体。柔情的吻噎住了莱戈拉斯的喉咙，来自新的深度的攻击让他的胃感到痉挛，他庆幸着把舌尖上的话语吞咽下去，随着阿拉贡的动作起伏着身体。  
而他们很快又翻滚回去，在凌乱的床上，以搏斗的姿势，舒展对彼此的爱与愧疚。

等阿拉贡最终将生命的种子留在莱戈拉斯体内，他们的床上早已一片狼藉，乱糟糟，湿淋淋。阿拉贡想要将自己抽离莱戈拉斯的身体，而莱戈拉斯再次抓住了他的肩膀：“阿拉贡，告诉我，你怎么受了伤？”他决意保护他，为他受到的伤害报仇。  
而他的爱人躲闪了一下：“我们在宁罗斯聚会，有两个穿黑衣服的人进来，要赶我们出去，我本想与他们理论，但他们有枪，其中一个人用枪托打我。不过我躲得快。亲爱的，我还有回来见你呢。”他再次笑起来，他埋在莱戈拉斯身体里的部分也因此微微颤动。  
他紧接着严肃起来：“那你呢？你的擦伤，又是怎么回事？”  
“哦，我在实验室里，弯腰那东西的时候碰到了桌子的角。”  
“脖子碰到了桌角？那这可太危险了，我简直不想让你再去这样的实验室。”  
“不，我刚刚说的是胳膊上的划伤。脖子么，我回来的时候，好像遇到了械斗，大概是被流弹擦伤了。”

他们各怀心事，勉强周旋，无暇考虑对方话里的漏洞，又匆忙吻在一起，最后就这样肢体交缠汗水淋漓着昏昏睡去。  
直到敲门声将他们惊醒。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两边失败的见家长和初步掉马（本章画风混乱）

敲门声响起来，一长三短，再接着五声更加短促。莱戈拉斯立刻翻身坐起，任由阿拉贡迷迷糊糊伸手去拉他。他草草围上床单就去开门，清醒过来的阿拉贡迅速下床翻出衣服丢给他。  
收拾到可以见人，莱戈拉斯就拉开了门。哈尔迪尔站在门口，神情复杂：“额……”  
他的话没有说完，就从身后传来了威严的声音：“哈尔迪尔，谢谢你为我指出方向，但我想我与我的儿子聊天的时候不需要其他人在场。”  
这声音并不大但穿透力很强，阿拉贡清楚地听到了他男朋友父亲的话。很显然，这位老父亲并不好对付。他的声音低沉稳重，但也带着昆第特有的清扬，如同海面上翻滚的细小波浪。  
哈尔迪尔退到后面，冲莱戈拉斯歪歪头吐了吐舌头。莱戈拉斯就挑挑眉毛：“我送你下去。”他父亲没有反对，他就与哈尔迪尔一同下楼，两个人小声嘀咕着什么。  
阿拉贡开始手忙脚乱地套上衣服——天知道莱戈拉斯怎么能这么快换好衣服！  
当他抬起头来，他看到卧室门口站着一个高大的陌生人，因为逆光看不清表情，但他的金发在透过窗帘缝隙射入的晨光中熠熠生辉。这很显然是莱戈拉斯的父亲。阿拉贡没有听到他的脚步声，不知道他看了自己多久。他感到了少有的恐慌——与害怕失去莱戈拉斯不同。他感到领地收到了侵犯，迸发出斗争的激情。  
他直起身想说什么，但那个人已经偏过头看着莱戈拉斯：“我记得你原本与哈尔迪尔同住，既然哈尔迪尔先结了课，这里就该空出来了。”  
莱戈拉斯刚与哈尔迪尔道了别回来，站在门外有些无奈：“爸爸……”  
阿拉贡倒不只从何处生出勇气：“默克伍德先生……”  
默克伍德先生冷冰冰地噎住他：“这位不知道姓甚名谁的先生，我要与我的儿子单独聊聊，我猜你不介意先离开？”他又转过头对莱戈拉斯说：“来吧，莱戈拉斯，我不介意先坐在你们的客厅里。等你的房间收拾好了我再进去。”然后他就自己坐在了客厅里，正襟危坐，完全不理会阿拉贡，也根本不给他介绍自己的机会。  
阿拉贡一时无话可说，只好忍气吞声先收拾自己的东西。他看了一眼手机，看到昨天亚玟的消息：“小希望，明天我应该有时间，如果（你男朋友）方便的话我们中午在七街的宁罗斯一起吃午饭？”  
他匆匆回了句：“至少我有时间。”他又收拾了房间，才到客厅与两位默克伍德先生道了别。老默克伍德先生屈尊颔首，小默克伍德先生吸了口气想说什么，但他的父亲已经开始说话了，当然，还是当阿拉贡不存在：“莱戈拉斯，关于你这个夏天一直在忙的项目……”  
我们的登丹先生原本还想最后挣扎着互相认识一下，这下只好尴尬地笑笑出了门。

门一关上，瑟兰督伊就停下声，放松身体，倚在沙发上，拖长了腔：“怎么着，小叶子，交了男朋友不准备告诉我一声？”  
莱戈拉斯翻了个白眼：“爸，你这么一大早过来就来问我这个？”  
“任务重要，儿子更重要。再说，任务的事，我不说你也能猜个差不离儿，但你的情感状态——你的老父亲可就猜不到喽！”  
莱戈拉斯冷漠地看着他的老父亲：“对，那是我男朋友。好了，任务呢？”  
但很显然，默克伍德先生不会这么容易善罢甘休：“再多讲讲你的男朋友，我得了解一下这个人。”  
然而，另一位默克伍德先生也很倔强：“你肯定查过他，说不定知道的比我还多。快点，你这回亲自过来到底有什么事？”  
他们互不相让，大眼瞪大眼地对望了一回，做父亲的先妥协了：“好吧，我当然查过他。很干净。关键就是，太干净了。医生世家，品质优秀，完全没有酗酒赌博什么的劣迹，现在在学校里甚至很少泡吧？更奇怪的是，他在学校里并不那么显眼。他不像那种循规蹈矩甘居人下的人，但在他的学校里并不出挑。他也有他的小团伙，但范围很小，里面也都是些不出色的好孩子。他应该极擅伪装，绝非善类。”  
他的儿子不依不饶：“那你为什么认为他不循规蹈矩不甘居人下？还有，容我提醒您一句，他现在是有男朋友的人，他会去泡吧？你认识妈之后不也收敛了？”  
“如果他真的那么无聊，你就瞧不上他了。泡吧这件事，我是后天改正，他是先天拒绝。”  
年轻人被噎住了。  
“总之我让陶瑞尔再去查一下了，她会办妥的。至于我为什么过来——这跟宁罗斯有关。一件是为了暮星小姐家里的事，一件是为了咕噜。”  
“我请袋底洞查了一下，事实证明亚玟的家族就是宁罗斯的首领家族，当然，她本人似乎并不知情。还有就是，宁罗斯已经抓住了咕噜，今晚在五街的宁罗斯交给我们。三舍指明要绿叶带着暮星项链前往。他说他也会带着绿叶挂坠。看来你真的很关心你的小男朋友了，为了早点回来见他，连你爷爷的旧物也能留下。”  
“宁罗斯怎么这么快抓住咕噜的？”  
“咕噜在亚玟的监控系统里装了病毒，能听到内线消息——所以昨天安格班的那群人能听到宁罗斯的通话，知道你正要离开。但是宁罗斯有人很早就发现了，所以加了一个诱捕系统，一旦咕噜开始窃听，他的位置就会暴露。所以他们就这么抓到他了，他昨晚就在宁罗斯，跟安格玛做生意。”

阿拉贡和亚玟坐在宁罗斯靠窗的座位。他有点兴奋。亚玟为他的男友准备了礼物。他的男朋友刚刚回了他消息，说他很快就能过来，并且很高兴能见一见他姐姐。  
阿拉贡也觉得高兴。拜托了老父亲的凝视，跟姐姐坐在一起简直……  
但这时候，亚玟接到了一个电话。“您好，这里是亚玟，请问您是？喂？喂？”她疑惑地挂了电话：“对面不说话。”阿拉贡耸了耸肩。  
但很快，又一个电话来了。亚玟先是有点无奈，但在看到号码之后立刻严肃起来，她站起身：“嗯？嗯。嗯。好。”  
她挂断电话，抱歉地笑笑：“真抱歉小希望，公司有急事。”  
阿拉贡知道她的公司是什么，于是体谅地点头，并且向他的姐姐表达了一切顺利的祝愿。

亚玟刚离开不久，阿拉贡就看到莱戈拉斯匆匆赶来，神色晦暗不明。阿拉贡向他招手，想告诉他亚玟先离开了，但莱戈拉斯抢先开口到：“我……很抱歉来晚了。”他好像有心事，坐在阿拉贡身旁，环顾四周，手指敲打着桌面。阿拉贡伸手握住他的手指，安抚地拍了拍：“不，亲爱的，你没有迟到。只是亚玟有急事先走了，没能看到你她很遗憾。她给你带了礼物，要我转交给你。”莱戈拉斯好像有点恍惚，他先是盯着阿拉贡看，沉默一会，才说：“好。”  
阿拉贡猜想他大概太疲惫了，而他的父亲又那样严厉。他向莱戈拉斯笑笑，准备拿礼物给他。莱戈拉斯忽然抓住他的手腕，直勾勾瞪着他：“小希望，你说过你们家是医学世家？”他强撑起一个笑，倒像冷笑，有点请君入瓮似的。  
阿拉贡警觉起来：“怎么了？”  
“我记得你还有个叔叔，你说过他医术高超，还有他的两个儿子。”  
“怎么了莱戈拉斯？是这样没错。怎么了？”  
“没什么，家里有点事，我……我父亲告诉我的。抱歉，我……我一时没法安心。”  
怕是家里有人病了？莱戈拉斯少有的心慌意乱，阿拉贡看着他，心中蓦然更生出保护他的意思。他伸出手去，想要环住他的肩膀。但这时候，柜台传来叫声：“登丹先生？你点的兰巴斯。”于是他站起身过去。宁罗斯胖乎乎的老板把兰巴斯递给他，轻声对他说：“二街的消息，大绿林已得了信儿，按原计划，同意派绿叶去。但您得带着那个挂坠。迪耐瑟先生说您准答应，就已经应下了。”阿拉贡轻轻点头，把小费给他。他眼睛的余光看到莱戈拉斯在接电话，神情有点急躁。胖老板又补充道：“他们查到了袋底洞的代码，就说还是用人传消息最稳当，所以……”阿拉贡笑着拍拍下属的肩膀。  
他回到座位，莱戈拉斯已经不见了，他的杯子下面压着一张字条，上面是莱戈拉斯漂亮的字：家有急事。  
他想自己最好还是回去看看。

莱戈拉斯现在有点头晕。  
先是早上，大绿林的老板，他爸，站在他门口，而他男朋友就在他卧室里。然后就是一堆爆炸性新闻，关于亚玟的家庭，关于咕噜。然后，他急匆匆赶到宁罗斯，去见阿拉贡的姐姐，就看到亚玟坐在那里？！  
所以阿拉贡是亚玟的弟弟，他还有两个哥哥，他是医学世家，亚玟的家族是宁罗斯首领家族，宁罗斯现在的首领是“三舍”，三少爷。  
他的呼吸急促起来。抬手就用伪装用的手机给亚玟打了个电话。然后，坐在阿拉贡对面的女士接了电话。好吧，那就是亚玟。他最后一丝侥幸破灭了。他感觉自己受了欺骗。他的司机，他的小希望，他的男朋友，他以为他是医学院的好学生，结果？他为他担惊受怕，结果，他本人就是个杀手头子！他们甚至还当面对话，竟然没有认出对方！  
然后亚玟又接到了一个不知从哪儿来的电话，离开了。他松了口气。要是他跟亚玟坐在一桌……他想不下去。  
他还是进了宁罗斯，阿拉贡应该还不知道他了解到了什么，还像是平时一样。而在他看来，这一切都让他觉得不舒服。虽然宁罗斯不是什么敌方，但这种感觉还是太奇怪了。他再次询问了阿拉贡的家庭状况，愈发确定自己的猜测。  
阿拉贡去取兰巴斯的时候，他接到了哈尔迪尔的电话：“今晚的交接，有一批新装备给你用，你最好先来看看。”

阿拉贡觉得自己最好还是立刻回去看看。他不知道莱戈拉斯的“家事”指的是什么，如果他就要回罗马尼安了……他感到担忧。  
今天事情太多了。  
昨晚他就收到了消息，说捕获了咕噜。这还得感谢波罗莫和法拉墨的父亲，就是那位迪耐瑟先生。这位老先生是位深藏不露的高手，他平时看起来脾气极差，甚至被形容“像个混蛋”，谁知道他竟然是宁罗斯的老手，而且跟袋底洞的人有交情？这些事连阿拉贡都不知道。但是，这位老先生一直关注着咕噜的事，很早就发现了他的跟踪代码，并且安插了一段诱捕代码，所以在咕噜开始监听的同时，他发现了咕噜的位置——五街的宁罗斯。  
不管怎么说，他们已经抓住的咕噜，并且通知了大绿林，交接就定在今晚，在五街的宁罗斯。他提出绿叶前往。他想跟这个差点要了自己的命的人“交流”一下。当然，还要带着他姐姐的项链。  
他倒想两边不带伪装开诚布公地见一面，表达合作的诚意，但考虑到谨慎，也只好作罢。

莱戈拉斯回到家，到抽屉里寻找那暮星项链。他翻来找去，脑子里还有点乱。这是亚玟的项链。由亚玟的弟弟，宁罗斯的三舍交给他，现在他发现那个人就是他男朋友阿拉贡，而今晚他就要拿着这项链，去见他男朋友交接犯人？  
他找到了项链，正要收到口袋里，听到身后的声音。他转过头，看到阿拉贡在门口。  
他看到阿拉贡的时候几乎只能感到愤怒：“今晚我要出去一下，晚点回来。”他甚至不想找理由，不管阿拉贡是不是知道他的身份，他只是想发泄一下自己的不满。  
阿拉贡沉默了一会，语调有些奇怪：“真巧，我也有事。”  
莱戈拉斯向外走，阿拉贡却并不让开。他们面对面对峙了一会，阿拉贡扯出个笑：“不用担心我，亲爱的。”  
莱戈拉斯出门就往七街附近的邮局而去，去那里准备他的全副装备，几乎怒气冲冲，预备今晚的相遇。  
阿拉贡，从窗口看着莱戈拉斯离开，脑子里不断回放着刚刚莱戈拉斯取出暮星项链的情景，以及他把项链交给绿叶的情景，再想起绿叶给他的一枪，逐渐怒火中烧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告：  
大型掉马和家暴现场
> 
> “怎么，莱戈拉斯，你要向我开枪吗？像你昨天晚上做的一样，再谋杀我一次吗？”  
他杀气腾腾的男友却皱起眉：“昨天晚上？我没有……等等，你！是你！”  
他忽然想到：他知道绿叶向他开了一枪，也知道莱戈拉斯就是绿叶；而莱戈拉斯，他只知道阿拉贡就是“三舍”，是“希望”，却不知道当晚宁罗斯的一群人中是谁向他开了枪。  
而他，这个傻瓜，就这样直白地告诉了他。  
他背上冒出一层冷汗。
> 
> 乱糟糟的时间顺序：  
宁罗斯接受抓捕咕噜的任务——陶瑞尔第一次简单调查阿拉贡，获得医学世家信息——AL确定关系，乌鲁克死亡——瑟爹要求陶瑞尔第二次调查阿拉贡，关于其各种行为习惯——陶瑞尔发现宁罗斯使用的代码有暮星标记，怀疑暮星的家族——设计行动，安格玛遇刺  
AL激情对射——宁罗斯同意绿叶通行——咕噜同步得到消息，利用事先伪造信物（戒指），安排安格班群众试图截杀绿叶（同时被宁罗斯的诱捕代码发现）——绿叶与安格班对峙——亚玟得到信物（项链）的消息——绿叶单方面屠杀安格班——希望到出口查看情况  
当晚迪耐瑟率部捕获咕噜，凌晨押送至二街宁罗斯看押审问。希望提出大绿林派绿叶交接——希望回到家。  
陶瑞尔宣布保持对暮星的怀疑，上报瑟兰督伊——瑟兰督伊经由袋底洞确定亚玟的家族就是宁罗斯的首领家族，清晨亲自向莱戈拉斯传达消息——莱戈拉斯看到阿拉贡和亚玟，给亚玟打电话，认为阿拉贡极有可能就是三舍——陶瑞尔整理了咕噜的跟踪代码，发消息给亚玟，亚玟离开宁罗斯


	7. Chapter 7

大绿林和宁罗斯的人马正式会面，在五街的宁罗斯。他们在这里交接一个犯人，同时两方的老人们也正式商谈合作的相关事宜。  
这听起来有点草率，但就是这样。宁罗斯的老首领艾洛斯向大绿林提出，他们可以进一步合作，而大绿林没有回绝也没有明确表示赞成，只是回复说他们的一些重要成员会到场。这件事在白城的地下世界掀起了一些波澜——消息总是传得很快，何况这两方本来也没打算隐瞒。  
于是，夜黑风高之夜，五街的宁罗斯内灯火通明，几个老人家坐在里面，喝茶的端着杯子悠闲地啜一口，而喝咖啡的猛加牛奶，开展友好交流。而宁罗斯外黑暗的街道上，两群人分立街道两侧。  
阿拉贡押着“咕噜”，死死盯着街对面。这次他一眼就认出了“绿叶”。妈的，他心里暗骂一句——他这次甚至没有用发套遮住他金色的长发。他攥着挂坠的手有点抖。就算昨天莱戈拉斯把头发遮了起来，他也不该认不出他。  
史麦戈——就是“咕噜”——被捕后一直出奇配合，这个戴着眼镜看起来斯斯文文的小个子男人忽然暧昧地低声笑了，他悄声说：“这就是他们所说的爱情，对吧？即使欺骗，即使受伤，你只能更爱他。”阿拉贡不理会他，用枪托在他的背上警告地敲了一下。他又低低地笑了一回，呢喃道：“我的宝贝……”  
不管大绿林怎样德高望重贵族派头，白城毕竟是宁罗斯的地盘，而大绿林又永远那么懂得规矩，所以莱戈拉斯必须走过街去，从“三舍”手里把咕噜接过来。他能感觉到对面火烧一样的眼神，这起初让他不自在，简直不知道该怎么走过去。但是，在面对任务时，绿叶总是最专业的。他很快冷静下来，不再想街对面的人就是他男朋友这件事。  
他们两个最后面对面，各自伸出一只手，把信物展示出来。三舍押着人，所以绿叶先生礼貌地先伸出手，从他紧握的手里把自己的挂坠抠出来，又把暮星项链塞到他的手里。他们的手接触到彼此。三舍再次抓住了他的指尖。绿叶抬起头，看着他的眼睛。或许他做出了礼貌的微笑，但就像上次阿拉贡的微笑一样，它淹没在面罩后，而能够看到的地方，那双露出的眼睛，冷冰冰的，没有一丝波动。多么合格的杀手。  
“我的……宝贝……”史麦戈不合时宜地发出嘶哑的声音。三舍松了手，绿叶抽出了手。  
绿叶把咕噜带到了街道的另一边。史麦戈忽然大声请求道：“请你们告诉魔戒小姐，请你们告诉她……我的宝贝……”他的声音里带着苦涩的泪水。莱戈拉斯没有说话，把他交给伙伴带走，就重新与对面的人大眼瞪小眼，虽然实际上并不能看到。  
有人从宁罗斯走出来，向他们转达老人家们的商谈结果：“大家都散了吧，三舍和绿叶住处近，那么可以坐一辆车走，节省资源。/大家都散了吧，三舍和绿叶住处近，那么可以坐一辆车走，节省资源。”  
阿拉贡翻了个白眼：有必要用两种语言吗？在场的哪一位不是精通两种语言？——等一下，所以他当时在邮局对莱戈拉斯说的情话，他其实听得明明白白？他气血上涌，太阳穴突突直跳。而对面的莱戈拉斯，向传话的人行了个礼——标准的大绿林所谓的贵族礼节，冷漠矜持，简直就是他本人。阿拉贡简直两眼发黑，这个骗子，从邮局就设下了骗局，然而可悲的是，正如史麦戈所说，他只能爱他，他现在只想抱住他亲吻，撕裂他冷酷地面具。

当这两位爷最后坐在后座上，他们表面上不动声色，暗地里却没消停。阿拉贡坐在左侧，右手已经握住枪柄，左手则越过自己的身子，按住莱戈拉斯的左手；莱戈拉斯的左手已经亮出了匕首，尖端虽然并未指向阿拉贡，却也寒光闪闪令人胆寒，而他的右手，也死死压住阿拉贡握枪的右手。两个人剑拔弩张，脸上倒和和气气，还不时应和着前面两人的对话，目光刀光剑影，也没忘了发出适时的笑声。  
“你们要停在？/你们要停在？”  
“一街拐角。/一街拐角。”他们两个同时开口，又同时瞪了对方一眼。  
车稳稳地停在了宿舍楼下。等到下车的时候，他们挣扎了一会，眼神交流了片刻，才不情不愿地同时松了手。

“三舍要往那边去？要不要我送送你？”莱戈拉斯假惺惺地问。  
“绿叶先生，多谢好意，不过我倒更想送送你。”阿拉贡阴森森地回。  
他们又对峙片刻，尴尬地笑笑。“请。/请。”  
于是希望向左，绿叶向右，他们向不同的方向走去。  
半分钟之后，他们又在楼下碰面了——他们默契地一起折回了头。“我忘了东西在这儿。/我忘了东西在这儿。”两个人咬牙切齿，装模作样的找了找并不存在的东西，再次反向而行。  
阿拉贡从后门绕行，莱戈拉斯跃上了消防楼梯。

等莱戈拉斯从消防楼梯跳进房间，灯已经打开了，门也留了一条缝，很显然，阿拉贡比他早一步到家。他咬紧了牙。  
屋里没有人，但他听到阿拉贡的房间里有声音。他向那扇合拢的门靠近。阿拉贡听到了他的脚步声，但没有停下翻找东西，也没有说话。莱戈拉斯靠近门口的冰箱，一边拉开冰箱的门，一边故作轻松地发问：“想来一瓶橙汁吗小希望？”他把“希望”两个字说得格外清晰。他这样说着，从冰箱深处的夹层里取出一把枪。笑话，他来这里执行任务怎么可能没有一点军火储备。  
当然，他也取出了两瓶橙汁。  
阿拉贡打开门，向莱戈拉斯逼近，手里也握着一把枪，指向莱戈拉斯。这原本是为了保护他的男朋友，现在看来，它也不算毫无用处。  
莱戈拉斯猛然转身，抛出一瓶橙汁，阿拉贡抬手一枪打中了飞来的饮料瓶子，在他的枪口抬起的时候，莱戈拉斯的枪已经瞄准了他的眉心。  
阿拉贡的枪也指向莱戈拉斯。然而他知道自己绝对不可能开枪。他这样爱莱戈拉斯，即使他欺骗了他，即使他是大绿林的绿叶而且在前一天晚上几乎杀了他。而莱戈拉斯，他看起来像是要杀了他然后吃掉一样。他有点不确定自己在莱戈拉斯那里的地位了。尤其当他想起莱戈拉斯一贯的冷漠。  
“莱戈拉斯，你要向我开枪吗？像你昨天晚上做的一样，再谋杀我一次吗？”  
他杀气腾腾的男友却皱起眉：“昨天晚上？我没有……等等，你！是你！”  
他忽然想到：他知道绿叶向他开了一枪，也知道莱戈拉斯就是绿叶；而莱戈拉斯，他只知道阿拉贡就是“三舍”，是“希望”，却不知道当晚宁罗斯的一群人中是谁向他开了枪。  
而他，这个傻瓜，就这样直白地告诉了他。  
他背上冒出一层冷汗，但握枪的手还是纹丝不动。  
莱戈拉斯则忽然开了枪。他似乎气到手抖得厉害，那颗子弹无声无息地擦着阿拉贡的头发，嵌入了对面的墙壁。阿拉贡也不示弱向莱戈拉斯脚边的地上连开两枪。“你昨天差点杀了我，这难道不是事实？”。莱戈拉斯冷笑了一声：“事实？那天是谁先开了枪！”他说着，又向阿拉贡开了一枪，这一枪从阿拉贡的耳畔划过，阿拉贡只觉耳廓生疼。“你当时从我身后经过，那种时候我只能认为你是敌人！”“而你差点杀了我！在我没有表示敌意的时候！难道你们的组织都这么没有风度？”阿拉贡正想回击，却见莱戈拉斯扬起手，把手枪向他劈脸砸过来，他急忙蹲身躲过，而莱戈拉斯的拳头也已经到了眼前。他扔下枪一侧身抓住莱戈拉斯的手腕。他惊讶地发现他竟然真的抓住了莱戈拉斯的手腕，脸上没有受伤。当然，那力量还是让他向后折过身，于是他就势向后仰倒在地上，顺便伸腿试图绊倒戈拉斯：“你也差点要了我的命！混蛋！”。莱戈拉斯没有让他得逞，他跳起来一个空翻——其实阿拉贡没看清他的动作——落地时落在了阿拉贡头的前方，那双蓝眼睛似笑非笑盯着他。  
阿拉贡立刻翻身想要正面对着他，但他刚侧过身来，那把小匕首就扎在他眼前的地板上。“你说谁是混蛋！你个骗子！”他就算身经百战也给吓得一僵。这次莱戈拉斯显然用了十足的力气，那匕首扎得又深又稳。  
然后，莱戈拉斯伸手按住他的肩头，把他牢牢按在地上。他怒气冲冲地看着他。“你就没有骗我？我以为你只是交流的学生！谁知道你还在冰箱里藏了军火！”“我来白城就是为了任务，难道你要我赤手空拳跟安格班的人打？”莱戈拉斯的脸越来越逼近他，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。“你呢？我以为你是这里的学生，我甚至担心你担心地要死！不敢让你发现怕你受伤，看到你受伤比面对敌人都害怕，可是你，你又在我的屋子里藏了什么危险的东西？”“我只是为了保护你！难道我就不担心你？昨天看到你的伤，我简直想杀人！”“那就自杀吧，登丹先生，宁罗斯的希望。”“抱歉，如果我伤害了你的男朋友，你会伤心的，莱戈拉斯，我叶子哥哥。”阿拉贡说完，一抬头，擒住莱戈拉斯的双唇，挺腰翻身，把莱戈拉斯扑在地上。

“骗子，混蛋！”  
“那你倒是冲我开一枪啊，亲爱的，别光说说而已，哦对了，你已经扔了枪。不过我好心提醒一句，我这里还有把枪呐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 枪的意思各位都造。
> 
> 在车里的时候两个人没撕破脸，在外人面前他们是友好合作关系，所以很官方很假地说对方的母语，但是在家里，就各自随意了。至于最后阿拉贡忽然用昆第语讲话……大概这就是白城夫夫的情趣了。


	8. Chapter 8

“你就没有骗我？我以为你只是交流的学生！谁知道你还在冰箱里藏了军火！”“我来白城就是为了任务，难道你要我赤手空拳跟安格班的人打？”莱戈拉斯的脸越来越逼近他，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。“你呢？我以为你是这里的学生，我甚至担心你担心地要死！不敢让你发现怕你受伤，看到你受伤比面对敌人都害怕，可是你，你又在我的屋子里藏了什么危险的东西？”“我只是为了保护你！难道我就不担心你？昨天看到你的伤，我简直想杀人！”“那就自杀吧，登丹先生，宁罗斯的希望。”“抱歉，如果我伤害了你的男朋友，你会伤心的，莱戈拉斯，我叶子哥哥。”阿拉贡说完，一抬头，擒住莱戈拉斯的双唇，挺腰翻身，把莱戈拉斯扑在地上。  
他听得出，他的叶子在关心他，从那气急败坏七零八碎的句子，他确信他爱他。何况他在刚才的战斗中没有受到任何实质性伤害——他面对的可是大绿林的绿叶。更重要的是，他的男朋友现在就被他用力抱住，他们的唇紧紧贴在一处。而莱戈拉斯的手也环抱着他，一只手扶住他的背，另一只手托在他的脑后。  
等他喘息着放开莱戈拉斯，看着他蓝色的眼睛，他觉得他可以告诉莱戈拉斯一点有助于他们进一步合作的计划。他想象着，嘴唇温柔地弯起来。“莱戈拉斯，你知道他们今天要谈的是大绿林和宁罗斯的合作，你知道吗，我向爸爸和叔叔说了你，我想……”。但他还没来得及说再多说些什么。莱戈拉斯放在他脑后的手用了点力，把他的头向自己按了按。这少有的主动亲近他有点受宠若惊，把话咽了下去。他们的鼻梁贴在一起，他看见莱戈拉斯眼睛里满满是放大的微小的自己。  
那双蓝眼睛却毫无波澜。  
他听见莱戈拉斯语气如常地问：“你怎么知道那天我打车的信息？你们这么早就监视我们？还是你们的信息系统太先进？”好像在问他晚上把兰巴斯买回来吃还是在外面吃。

而五街的宁罗斯，桌子上只有一把枪，桌子的一边坐着宁罗斯的格洛芬戴尔先生和两位努曼诺尔先生，另一边坐着大绿林的默克伍德先生。（在这里我们并没有通过姓名顺序表达任何隐藏含义，只是按照年龄来一一列出这几位尊贵的先生）气氛似乎剑拔弩张。毕竟欧萨克赌场已经有一群人下了注：今晚，这两方究竟会合作还是火拼。  
最年长的格洛芬戴尔小心翼翼地伸出手，放到桌子上，不动声色地慢慢向那把枪挪。当然，再怎么不动声色，在场的人全都盯着桌子，所以他的动作一目了然，他本人也并不在意。“所以这就是魔戒小姐无论如何也要拿到的那把枪？咕噜手里那把？”他的最后一个音并不很上扬，似乎不很关心，不很疑惑。  
默克伍德先生冷漠地抱着手臂：“不是。”他又冲年轻一点的努曼诺尔先生抬了抬下巴：“是当年你一定要从我手里抢过去的那一把。”  
年老一点的努曼诺尔先生压低声音叫了一声：“啥？！”随之暴起，一把抢了过来翻来覆去地查看。“你没说谎？真是你五岁生日时候我爹送你那一把？不是仿品？”

阿拉贡的鼻尖还贴着莱戈拉斯的。他的眼神开始放空了。  
打车？他有点懵。  
但他很快明白了。他抿紧了嘴唇，紧到微微发抖。  
他想起那天他第一次看到莱戈拉斯的时候。他想起那天空荡荡的街道，想起灼热的阳光，想起耀眼的金发，可莱戈拉斯的面容，却怎么也模糊不清。  
他总算开口了：“你……你怀疑我安排了我们的见面。”他没有用疑问句。  
他的男朋友神情毫无波动，似乎在斥责他明知故问浪费时间。  
他挣脱了莱戈拉斯的手，直起身，莱戈拉斯也坐起来。  
“你以为我安排好了一切，你以为所有这些都是假的！那我总要有个目的！难道我向你询问过任何相关事宜？这段时间，你们的任务，你们的生意，不都是顺顺利利？！莱戈拉斯！我能有什么目的！”  
“我们不是很快要合作了？这是件好事，所有人乐见其成，只是少一个契机。强者总会创造机会。”莱戈拉斯的眼睛线条纹丝不动，但嘴型已经做出了微笑的样子。  
“那我又有什么必要这样大费周折！莱戈拉斯，我倒要问问你是不是有意潜伏在我身边！”  
“不用转移话题。你只要说，你事先到底是否知情。照实说。不然，我们就完了。”

瑟兰督伊对他们幼稚的行为不屑一顾，而他的每跟眉毛都在说：我是那种造假的人吗？  
艾洛斯看了半天，简直要哭出来了：“四五十年啦！我想这把枪都想了四五十年啦！我的心肝儿啊！当年我爹怎么就把他拿出去送人了啊啊啊！”爱隆要冷静得多：“是四十三年十个月零六天。”  
……  
“这回我够诚意啦？成交了？那你儿子就归我了。”  
“好好好行行行怎么着都成反正宁罗斯还是我儿子的大绿林是你儿子的你儿子是我儿子的把我儿子给你我儿子也还是我儿子。”  
“大绿林不是我儿子的。”瑟兰督伊还是冷冰冰的。  
这回连一直抱着枪儿子都不要的艾洛斯都抬头看他了。  
“他其实不喜欢管理这些东西。他做这些只是因为他爱大绿林本身，因为这里有他的家族，他的兄弟姐妹。但是你儿子不一样。他热爱这样的事业。他才是合适的继承人。我不希望我的儿子勉强自己管理大绿林，也不希望有一天他在这片土地上失去归属。所以我同意合作，同意参加他们的婚礼。这是因为我同意祝福我儿子选择的爱情。”

“莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡沉默了一会，忽然改变了语言。他从小熟悉昆第语，但他的父亲带着他在白城长大他最熟悉的仍然是白城的语言。“如果我设计了这一段感情，如果我把这当成一个任务，当然，我也会做到这样，做一个好情人。这样我当然也会知道，你喜欢的早饭是宁罗斯的兰巴斯，知道你喜欢泡热水澡，知道你就算喜欢被人握住手也不会回握。但如果我只是做戏，没有真的爱你，我不会，不会因为你喜欢兰巴斯而觉得做兰巴斯的师傅和蔼可亲，不会在调热水的时候把手指烫红还看着红的地方傻笑，只因为你之后会对它哈气，不会即使知道你的喜好即使握着你的手也会紧张也会担心也会害怕你并不喜欢我。”  
“我不会在亲吻你的时候犹豫不决，不会在看到你的时候就想拥抱你又在看到你淡漠的表情时失去了所有勇气。”  
“如果这是个任务，如果我不爱你，我就不会是我，不是这个愚蠢试探的少年人。”  
“莱戈拉斯，可你，你永远不回答我。你怀疑我。”  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
“莱戈拉斯。”  
他低声叫着莱戈拉斯的名字，向他靠近过去。又在他开口的时候停下。  
“我怕你无辜受伤，而当时你想保护我。”莱戈拉斯很慢很慢的说，他没有看阿拉贡。“我想，‘多傻的年轻人啊’。可越是这样，我越是不能告诉你。你……现在好了。我们，我们全知道了。”  
“现在都不重要了。”  
“都不重要了。”阿拉贡凑过去，吻吻他的额头。  
他的手指停在了扣子上。

“那么婚礼？”  
“他们两个高兴就好喽。”

“阿拉贡你个……混蛋！”  
“那你倒是冲我开一枪啊，亲爱的，别光说说而已，哦对了，你已经扔了枪。不过我好心提醒一句，我这里还有把枪呐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧他们两吵架的逻辑大概是这样的：  
因为叶子这边信息慢了一拍，他刚知道前一天晚上是希望开的枪，所以他的重点先集中在纠结是谁先开的枪这个问题上，或者说他强行让自己注意这一点。然后对骂“混蛋”“骗子”的时候就真的到重点了。叶子先是觉得被骗了。但是毕竟作为情报人员，隐瞒身份是很正常的，所以他下一个想到的是，阿拉贡到底是事先设局虚情假意，还是真的跟他谈。这个是最重要的点。如果是假的，那就完了。叶子比较冷静一点，而且感觉绝对不能得过且过，如果这段感情本身是虚假的，那他肯定就分手。当然他疼得要死，但是越真心付出，越要确认一下。  
小希望么，他一直蜜汁自卑和蜜汁自信。他很敏感，所以有时候觉得叶子若即若离好像对他不真，但是更多的时候他觉得自己总会有办法让叶子留下。就很久以前说过，他毕竟是一个年少顺遂少年意气的领导者，所以多多少少有点，emmm控制欲和占有欲。其实揭了身份之后他本人是很满意的。他以为很严重的身份上的障碍去掉了，觉得他们可以理所当然地在一起了，他根本没想那么多。所以最开始发泄过一顿之后他已经切换到调情模式了，又准备聊工作，而正好叶子那边走到最大的疑点。所以他俩就爆了。
> 
> 然鹅我们小希望是个冷静的领导者和舌绽莲花的诗人。  
而且冷静下来叶子也能推断出来小希望是认真的啦。  
所以本质上来讲仍然是床头吵架床尾和，爆一下就好，毕竟性格上还是有差异的，摩擦少不了。
> 
> 当然这都不重要。
> 
> 反正都是真心的。  
反正爹们都开始商量婚礼了。  
逻辑什么的不重要，不就是混个更么~


	9. Chapter 9

皮聘跟着梅里，带着比尔博的信前往白城，以这次旅行表达袋底洞一众技术宅对大绿林和宁罗斯的诚意。  
途径萝林的时候他们停留了两天。第二天晚上，他在某一家连锁的跃马旅店楼下的宁若戴尔酒吧喝了整整一扎火龙果冰啤，心满意足地回到房间，打着饱嗝准备收拾收拾东西第二天出发，就看见梅里端着电脑，一脸呆滞。  
皮聘醉醺醺地凑过去看了一眼屏幕。  
喵喵喵？！婚礼？！而且就是明天？毛啊！！他觉得一股凉气直冲天灵盖，一下醒过来。“那不是要请我们喝酒啦！大绿林和宁罗斯肯定有最烈的多威宁哈哈哈哈！”  
梅里面无表情地把烟斗砸在他脸上让他自个儿一边清醒去。  
然后他们惊恐地发现，佛罗多给他们准备的行李里面，已经包括了一堆合适的结婚礼物。从老派长辈们满意的高脚杯和白宝石，到朋友之间常送的情侣毛巾和一杆烟斗，到一对以新人为模板的Q版玩偶，到正常人不会送的小型限定版弓箭，再到一些少儿不宜的蜜汁礼物。佛罗多……果然是要继承袋底洞的男人。  
等一下？这对新人……都是男的？

这对第二天就要步入婚礼殿堂的新人，正在一人抱着一台电脑，各自打着电话。  
“奥斯吉力亚斯那边解决好了？我怎么听佛罗多说还是侦查到了几个残余的安格班专用信号。”阿拉贡叼着烟，问话仍然清晰简明。  
“我真的都已经清干净了，你说的这几个我之前也发现过，不过是艾辛格的人冒用的，已经干掉了。”  
“你说的是昨天老城区那边的？这回这几个定位在新城区。”  
波罗莫那边沉默了一会。然后阿拉贡听到一声惨叫。“老大！明天可是你婚礼啊！这些事交给下面兄弟们做就成了，干嘛非要我在这边看着啊！”  
“首先，奥斯吉力亚斯跟我岳父的地盘接近，所以你在哪儿我才放心；第二，法拉墨会代表你出席，所以你不用急着回来；最后，你可是罕见的单身人士，我们担心你受到伤害……”  
对面已经挂了电话。  
阿拉贡愉快地吐了个烟圈，接了来自姐姐的电话。  
“姐——”  
“小希望呀——”那边声音拖得长长的。“你们那伙人竟然没搞什么单身聚会？”  
“啊那个……咳咳，那个，工作忙吗，嘿嘿嘿……”  
“工作？你要是工作忙，莱戈拉斯昨天就能来上班了。”亚玟声音凉凉的。阿拉贡觉得自己要凉了。  
“这个……啊……”  
“年轻人，你能不能为你姐想想，你男朋友可是我老板的儿子，他不高兴，老板就不高兴，我就没法舒坦，那么你……”  
“我觉得莱戈拉斯挺高兴的……”  
“你是以为我听不懂伊甸话？”  
“啊没有没有您说的都对哈哈哈——”  
“别光傻笑！我认真的。年轻人也要注意身体，尤其明天，双方家长都在，要是莱戈拉斯看起来有一点精神不振，你就凉了。”  
阿拉贡有点笑不出来了。他想起了默克伍德先生闪眼的金发和冰凉的表情。他有点明白父亲和叔叔对“那些金发家伙”又爱又恨的感觉了。  
“还有啊，莱戈拉斯一向不喜欢烟味，你在家随意也就算了，在叶子面前别任性，记得了？”  
阿拉贡辛心虚地转头瞟了一眼正襟危坐的莱戈拉斯，掐灭了手里的烟头。  
“啊姐，格洛芬戴尔教授有电话过来了。”  
“那就挂了吧。不过你还是记清楚，万一莱戈拉斯觉得不好……”  
这回阿拉贡先挂了电话。  
姐，你是我异父异母亲叔叔家的亲姐吗？关心莱戈拉斯直说也行啊，就算你只关心他不关心我，就算你对我从来没这么上心过，就算好像他才是你弟我是个捡来的……那都是我那朋友啊姐！我会为这么点事儿心里不舒服吗？  
好吧他是有点绝望。连姐都不跟自己统一战线，以后吵起架来……算了算了，打不过打不过。先接电话再说。  
“阿拉贡啊？明天你可就结婚了呵呵呵~你要记得啊瑟兰督伊喜欢喝多威宁，莱戈拉斯一直管着他，每天只让他喝一杯，所以要是想讨好瑟兰督伊，这是个好方法嘿嘿嘿……啊对了瑟兰督伊的左手戒指里面藏着药，手杖头上是一把枪，靴子里有小匕首，所以在他面前要当心啦哈哈哈……”  
阿拉贡直接把电话挂了。  
格洛芬戴尔就是来给他添堵的。这些金发！  
当然莱戈拉斯不算。  
他一边觉得牙疼，一边感叹，他总算搞懂莱戈拉斯戒指上有发射器，手表带里有软刀这样的毛病都是哪里来的了。

“哈尔迪尔什么时候从萝林出发的？”  
“昨天。”  
“……我不是让他早点去伊鲁伯送信吗？而且我还为此特地帮他……帮了点小忙。”  
“他说发邮件就够了，没必要亲自送信。还有，你帮了他什么忙？等等，你这是故意说漏嘴，让我报告给老板？”  
“我说什么了？我只是觉得，要是没人去给金雳送信，他怕是会炸。”  
“放宽心当你的新郎就成了，小叶子。哈尔迪尔心里没数，他的兄弟们却不全是这样鲁莽的人。欧洛芬已经向伊鲁伯带去了你的问候和大绿林的邀请。”  
“陶瑞尔，你忽然这么官方……”  
“没什么，就是让你提前熟悉一下明天婚礼的模式。我猜就算老父亲们叮嘱过，今晚你们肯定还是会激动到睡不着对吧哈哈哈哈！”  
莱戈拉斯面无表情挂了电话。  
他已经应付了他父亲的电话，阿拉贡的父亲和叔叔的电话，盖拉德丽尔夫人的电话，亚玟的电话……简直不想说话。他转过头，看见阿拉贡也正好挂了电话。  
“叶~子~哥~哥~我们来做点快乐的事情？”  
莱戈拉斯被压倒的时候，觉得自己宁愿再接几个电话，也不想明天自己的婚礼上丢人。他现在一点也不快乐。但是阿拉贡这么重，他肯定推不开不是吗？

维拉在上，真香。


	10. Chapter 10

根据白城权威杂志《白城日报》的头版头条，夏日之门当天，进白城内城就举办了17场婚礼。教堂早就订满了，一座教堂里同时举办三四对新人的婚礼，酒宴更是几乎覆盖了全城，其中排场最大的把最繁华的一街整整一条街都包下了，而普通的少说也要在跃马包上一桌酒席，大概最寒碜的就是在五街宁罗斯咖啡店的二楼了。  
这篇报道，符合《白城日报》一向的严谨，铺天盖地一堆数据：参加婚礼的人数，其中包括的外地人比例：送出礼物的价值，其中网购占比，不同种类礼物的比例，与去年同期相比结婚礼物销售额的变化，预料下一年的趋势……  
白城地下世界万众瞩目的那一对，独占了最古老的泰尔康泰大教堂，而婚宴……就是宁罗斯二楼。  
或许因为这种行为实在太古怪，又或许只是因为阿拉贡的兄弟之一在《白城日报》担任编辑，所以在号称“一字千金”的《白城日报》头版的角落里，有这样一行辛辣的讽刺一笔带过了这件影响白城格局的大事：最豪华的教堂，最随意的宴席，最黑的婚礼。

至少从视觉上来说，这句评价一点也没错。当然，从本质上来说也没差。  
根据《白城日报》极为受人吹捧但实际上只有少数人能看到的的副刊《白城小报》——当然，其数据统计的习惯与原刊一脉相承——这次婚礼的全过程，共有27颗炮弹被作为礼物送到现场，其中10颗来自大绿林的礼花炮弹在现场爆炸，其余17颗来自四面八方的由杀伤力的炮弹都被运回了它们来的地方；共响起枪声48声，其中礼枪24发，其余来自或明或暗的混战；到场人数533人，当场死亡37人，重伤后死亡68人，轻伤56人。

然而实际上，这些激烈的情况都发生在婚礼外围，至于真正的主角，他们所感受到的只是最普通的婚礼。  
两位新郎在亲人和朋友的陪伴下平静地走到一起，简单地在神父的引导下向神灵宣誓。他们取下清晨系在手腕上的蓝丝带，转而为彼此戴上戒指。  
然后他们亲吻。  
他们的嘴唇轻轻地，然而长久地碰触在一起，一动不动。  
他们刚刚面向所有人，面向他们的神灵宣誓，这些一成不变的誓言。而现在，当他们的灵与肉再次毫无嫌隙地贴合，他们才真正不约而同地在心中许下沉默的誓言。毕竟，从口而出的话总是容易随风消逝，那真正沉重的诺言往往藏于心中。1*  
“我愿意战斗，周旋和和谈，我将实现和平，保护他，珍爱他。”  
“我愿意去战斗，去挑起不属于自己的责任，用生命捍卫他。”2*  
在最初相遇时，他们尚且不了解对方，便想要伸出手臂保护彼此，而在他们结成伴侣，这曾经显得可笑的意愿以更加郑重和不为人知的形式驻扎进他们的心里。

仪式结束，他们前往五街的宁罗斯的二楼，在那里畅饮。父亲们一边讨论合作的具体事宜，一边带着隐隐的微笑看着这群年轻人；小伙子们和姑娘们在狭小的咖啡座之间的空间尖叫着跳舞；莱戈拉斯被伊鲁伯的继承人按在椅子上灌酒；阿拉贡被牧马王的子女和袋底洞的客人围住，他们扬言如果他不唱一支歌就绝不放过他。  
莱戈拉斯还清醒着，他明亮的眼睛弯起来，看着阿拉贡，阿拉贡也正回头向他寻求帮助。他遥遥举杯，示意自己站在客人们一边，笑得更厉害了。  
“咳咳，好好好，我唱，我唱。你们过会别哭出来啊！”  
阿拉贡为难地清清嗓子，被众人轰到桌子上。他站起身，头顶几乎碰到天花板，不得不有点无奈的低下头。  
“既越山海……”  
他开头唱得调就低了，几乎听不出是什么歌，下面有人发出善意的笑声。  
“临于此世……”  
这下在场的人都听出来，这是那首远古的歌曲。跳舞的人停下步伐，欢笑的人止住声音，他们逐渐向那张桌子聚拢。就连长者们也安静下来，他们的目光落在悠远的时光里。莱戈拉斯仍然坐在椅子上，手里还端着酒杯，他看着阿拉贡，看他微微垂下头的高大身形。  
“吾及承嗣，永居于此。”  
“虽天倾地覆，世灭不移。”3*  
阿拉贡已经抬起头来。昏黄的灯光仿佛为他加冕。人们仰望着他，而他只看到远处的莱戈拉斯，只看到他的眼睛。

婚礼结束已经一个月了。白城似乎早已恢复平静，出租车在街上懒洋洋地滑过，似乎司机的热情早就被时间磨平了。  
莱戈拉斯下了出租车，冷着脸走进五街的邮局。“你们寄给我的包裹，里面已经损坏了。我要投诉。”  
服务人员一句话也没说，只是带着他往后走去。  
阿拉贡已经听到了消息，在走廊里等着他。  
“你是觉得自己不会过劳死？把‘白城打车’这个软件搞下来了？你能耐了啊！还不告诉我！今天我刚上车司机就叫了声‘先生’，我差点一枪崩了他，之后他才跟我说了这件事！”  
“哎哎哎亲爱的，我觉得这个很有必要啊，你想想咱们第一次见面，嘿嘿嘿……再说了，怕我累着，不如你来管这部分？而且，我身体好得很，你最清楚了对吧~”  
“……算了这个回去再说。你叫我来干嘛？我正做实验呢。”  
“你来。”  
莱戈拉斯进了密室，就看到一群人围坐。牧马王，袋底洞，宁罗斯，大绿林，甚至一直保持中立的教会。他有点惊讶，但很快就反应过来。“史麦戈的事有着落了？”  
“袋底洞那边有魔戒小姐的消息了。”佛罗多的眼睛里有燃烧的火焰。  
“我们很快就要向安格班和艾辛格宣战了。”伊欧墨向甘道夫点了点头。  
莱戈拉斯在阿拉贡身边坐下来，向在座的人微笑。“大绿林和宁罗斯早枕戈待旦，蓄势待发。”  
他感觉到阿拉贡握住了他的手。  
不论战争与和平，他们的手永远不会放松。有些感情永远不会熄灭。  
“来，我们讨论一下具体计划。”

每一天都是新的一天。

End

1*我印象里这句话是《风之王》里面的，但是记得不清楚了。当年贼喜欢这本书啊  
2*这里他们沉默的誓言有一点侧重不一样，希望本人比较年轻比较好强，所以他许愿的时候愿意妥协，在必要的时候选择和缓的方式解决问题，减少伤亡。叶子么，之前瑟爹也说了，他其实志向不在这个方面，所以他许誓的时候就是愿意战斗。  
3*emmm其实就是人皇登记唱的歌，“越过大海，我来到中土世界，我和我的子嗣当永居于此地，直到世界末日。”被我改的面目全非了……其实原来的歌词真的很好了，但是就脑子一抽觉得这个场景用诗经那种气氛比较合适……结果有点像《长相知》了然鹅？不过这个时候唱的歌，还是像情歌一点应景对吧嘿嘿嘿~咳咳大家不要在意这些小细节，毕竟理科生的文学素养早就到狗肚子里去了……写完自己都想立刻删了毁尸灭迹啊啊啊啊


End file.
